


Heavy is the Head That Wears the Crown

by HardStansOnly



Series: Neo got my back [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Body Worship, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Continued misuse of snapchat, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, ED is not romanticized, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Riding, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Healthy Polyamory, Lace, Lace Panties, Lack of Communication, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mention of ED but not explicit, Mirror Sex, Misuse of snapchat, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plugs, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishment, Recovery is a long road and everyone stumbles, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vibrators, Wax Play, What Tae wants Tae gets, clothed orgasm, dom/sub/brat, mark has zero time for bullshit, mild exhibitionism, misuse of company time and property, neo got my back but wayv got my dick, positive reinforcement, slice of life sex fics because the authors are lazy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Taeyong is tired and needs some help





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soft hours yall. -k

Taeyong knew he should be happy. All the hard work he and his group mates had put in was finally paying off. They had gained momentum in the two years since their debut and would soon be getting new members and sub groups added. They were finally stabilizing and getting to step proudly into the spotlights.

Taeyong should be happy, but he isn't. 

Instead Taeyong was sick with worry. Worry because there are new members coming when there were current members who never get a chance to shine. There are more subgroups being made and how much further can they stretch Mark before the boy starts to break? How much farther could they stretch him? Taeyong felt tears forming. God he was so tired. He loved being an idol, and being able to perform with his groups but he was never able to stop long enough to catch his breath. Taeyong sniffed trying to hold back the flood of tears trying to escape.

“Hey Tae-" Johnny had walked into their shared room without knocking out of habit only to find Taeyong on his bed hugging his knees to his chest in obvious distress. Johnny slipped through the door before gently closing it. “Can I come over to you?” Johnny asked in a low tone. Taeyong hadn't even acknowledged his presence in the room and Johnny did not want to startle him. “Taeyongie?” Johnny pressed gently. Still no response. Johnny bit his lower lip in hesitation before slowly moving towards Taeyong. He couldn't leave his friend like this.

Taeyong could hear someone talking to him but he was too deep in the fog to recognize the voice, he could barely breathe as it was. Soft hands began wiping tears while a low voice kept a steady stream even if he couldn't understand the words being spoken to him. The softness of the tone caused Taeyong to begin crying in earnest. The bed next to him dipped under the weight of a body and Taeyong found himself being wrapped up in long arms before being pulled down with his head resting above a steady heartbeat. The tears seemed never ending as each wave of stress and anxiety threatened to pull him under. A gentle hand petted his hair while the other was wrapped around his waist holding him tight. Taeyong clung to the touch and sound of their heartbeat like a lifeline in the storm threatening to break him. 

Johnny knew he made the right choice the moment he touched Taeyong and watched him crumble. Whatever had been eating away at him had been building for a while and however terrible this was it was needed, like lancing a wound. Johnny knew personally the stress SM put on them to be perfect: the diets, the isolation, and the unrealistic expectations. Johnny had seen Taeyong come back from meetings with management beaten down and barely holding it together but he didn't know how to help him. Anytime Johnny approached Taeyong the red head would smile and blame it on not sleeping well or being worn out from dance practice. Honestly he was surprised it had taken this long for Taeyong to break down with all the stress they had been piling on top of him. The last few days Taeyong had dark bags under his eyes and his shoulders slumped as if they had the weight of the world on them. Maybe they did. He knew Taeyong hated the xenophobia SM didn't bother trying to hide when assigning lines in songs or choreography moves. He walked a fine line trying to be the leader SM wanted and the leader the groups needed him to be. “Its okay Tae.” Johnny mumbled into the crown of his head. “Just let it all out.” Taeyong let out a weak sniffle but didn't seem to be crying nearly as hard anymore.

“-nny?” Taeyong had tried to speak but his voice kept cracking. Taeyong tried to sit up to reassure him that he was fine but the arm around his waist tightened and a face nuzzled into his hair. 

“Its okay Tae. It's just me. You don't have to pretend.” Johnny moved his hand from the red locks to wrap around the hand Taeyong had fisted in his shirt. “I got you.”

The hand wrapped around his was so warm Taeyong almost cried again. Johnny had always been kind to him even when SM was threatening to keep him back from debuting. Those days the American was always smiling but Taeyong could see the heartbreak each time SHINee or EXO announced a come back or solo. Johnny wanted nothing more than to prove he was good enough. Good enough to be part of a group. To be in SM Rookies. Taeyong nuzzled against the warm chest. Of all the people to find him in that state Taeyong was grateful it was Johnny. Sweet and stable Johnny who understood even if he didn't always say what he was thinking. “Thank you.” Taeyong managed to whisper after a while. It wasn't nearly enough but he didn't have the words to properly thank Johnny for holding him together while he nearly broke at the seams.

“Always.” Johnny whispered back. “Tae you can always come to me. Anytime. You don't have to do this alone.” Taeyong shifted so he was up on his elbow and looking down at Johnny's face. “Even if it isn't me please. Please have someone you can talk to when it gets too heavy.” Johnny's face was so open and sincere it caused a fresh wave of tears. Soft hands cupped his face and brushed away the tears as they fell.

“Johnny -" Taeyong leaned into the hands and closed his eyes. “Thank you.” His whole body began to tremble. “Thank you.”

“Lay down Tae.” Johnny reached blindly for the corner of the blanket as Taeyong curled around his body again. “I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm going to be right here.” Johnny covered both their bodies before slipping his arms around Taeyong. “Let's get some sleep okay?”

“Okay.” Taeyong leaned up to press a soft kiss to Johnny's mouth before placing his head back over the steady heart beat. Maybe it wasn't okay right now but for the first time in a long time Taeyong felt hope that one day it would be.

Fin.


	2. In Between the Beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after Taeyong's breakdown was uneventful. Well as uneventful as the leader of 3 groups and 18 people could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again

Taeyong had bounced back to his normal self after he’d finally cleansed the poison from his brain with the help of Johnny. During dance practices he would help each of the members where they struggled and during vocal he would coach as best he could. He sat in meetings with managers, producers, and general bigwigs every week and showed them proof of the progress they were making as a team and as a group. On those days Taeyong sought out Johnny after everyone turned in for the night. After a few weeks Johnny had caught on and would be waiting for him in the kitchen. Sometimes a simple hug would be enough to stamp down the budding anxiety and other times Taeyong would ask Johnny to sleep with him to keep away the nightmares. Tonight was the latter. It had been a particularly grueling meeting filled with nothing but negative commentary from the managers about being “too hyper" or “too loud" even though the NCTzens loved it when they cut loose or just acted like they were human. Wandering to the kitchen Johnny was leaning against the counter and smiled softly when Taeyong turned the corner. “Bad day?” the question was asked softly.

“Yeah.” Taeyong walked up to Johnny and wrapped his arms around him. The kiss from the first night had not been repeated but if it bothered Johnny he never made it known he simply wrapped Taeyong in a tight embrace and gave him comfort and never asked anything in return.

“Bed?” Taeyong blushed slightly when he asked but Johnny never teased him about it and like always he kissed Taeyong's forehead and nodded. “Okay.” the simple gestures made Taeyong's heart swell a little even if he would never own up to it. Taeyong twined his fingers with Johnny's and they walked silently to Taeyong's room. At first Taeyong had been embarrassed about the breakdown but a few awkward conversations later he knew that Johnny didn't judge him,didn't think he was less for needing reassurance that he wasn't fucking up. It was just like when they were trainees all over again. The warm palm pressed against his still made butterflies erupt in his stomach. Each time he looked at the American Taeyong could feel his lips tingle in memory. He had been emotionally compromised and it had been a stupid move but all Taeyong could focus on was how soft those lips were. How the next morning Johnny pressed a kiss to his temple and told him that nothing had to change if Taeyong didn't want it to. Johnny who had seen him fall to pieces so many times didn't treat him any different or take him less seriously when being instructed or reprimanded. In all honesty he admired that about Johnny, how the man flowed like water. Maybe it was from his years of isolation in SM’s basement or just something he was born with but Johnny knew how to just move with the world. Once reaching their room Taeyong didn't bother turning on the light and simply lead Johnny through the darkness to his bed. Crawling under the blankets Johnny instantly pulled Taeyong’s back to his chest before tangling their legs together and placing a warm hand over his racing heart. “I miss you when you're not here.” Taeyong blurted out before his brain to mouth filter can catch it. Johnny didn’t say anything but sighed softly into his hair. “I-I mean when you sleep in your b-bed. I know you’re always here. But I me-” Taeyong stammered trying to salvage himself.

“Tae.” Johnny whispers softly. “Sleep.” With a single word Taeyong melted into Johnny's body letting the stress of the day drift away until finally the sound of Johnny’s breathing lulled him to sleep.

The alarm goes off way too soon. The sun has barely started to rise but small rays creep through the window and Taeyong can see the dust dancing in the early morning light. Johnny's arms are still wrapped around him and the soft snoring into his shoulder is utterly endearing. Carefully Taeyong turns in the cage of Johnny's arms so he can look at the sleeping man. Dark lashes rest on his pale cheeks making him seem more docile than his normal appearance. Johnny awake means mischief, but Johnny asleep is soft. Taeyong has wondered more than a few times how his lips would feel against Johnny's. Would Johnny let him do as he pleased or would he take control? Taeyong closed his eyes and sighed. That was a rabbit hole he was afraid to go down. He wasn't sure if he could handle the answer.

“You okay?” the question was asked softly. Taeyong opened his eyes to see Johnny blinking up sleepily the sunlight catching in his eyes. “Talk to me Tae. It’s just you and me.” Johnny reached up to brush a stray strand of hair away but Taeyong leaned his face into Johnny's hand soaking in the warmth of the touch.

“They want me to sign off on new rules for the group. I don't want to.” Taeyong put his hand over Johnny's keeping it on his face. “I won't do it. They already have us on a tight enough leash. Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe.” Johnny doesn't say anything and waits for him to continue. “They keep saying we're a rookie group and use it as an excuse to keep a tight grip on us but I think they're scared after Tao left EXO and started sueing them.” Johnny rubbed his thumb gently on Taeyong's cheekbone. “Being the leader means doing what's best for the group but I don't see how grinding the life out of everyone would help.” Taeyong finally opened his eyes again and stared into Johnny's. He needed to do it now before he lost his resolve. “Can -" his heart fluttered a bit “can I kiss you?” He didn't know what to expect but Johnny's soft smile was a good sign. Taeyong leaned down hesitantly to gently brush his lips against Johnny's and the hand cradling his face slid back to twine fingers in his hair. Taeyong broke the kiss with a soft sigh but didn't move more than an inch away. “Johnny.” the word was breathed against the man's lips before Taeyong kissed him again with more confidence.

Johnny let Taeyong lead the kiss and let him decide what he wanted though hearing his name whispered in that low voice was almost his undoing. He felt one of Taeyong's hands slide into his hair as Taeyong grew a little bolder. Noticing Taeyong's arm starting to tremble from being propped up in it too long he slowly rolled Taeyong onto his back giving the red head time to move away if he wanted, but Taeyong just moved his now free hand to join the other in Johnny's hair and opening his thighs so Johnny could slot one of his in between. Taeyong was so pliant beneath him that Johnny couldn't help but run a hand down the dancer’s chest to grab his hip while continuing to softly kiss him. Arousal was slowly beginning to pool low in his belly but he ignored it, at least he did until Taeyong rolled his hips up firmly against his. Johnny pulled back to release a moan but Taeyong followed him unwilling to stop and when Johnny's lips parted Taeyong slipped his tongue in chasing the sounds to their source. It was all Johnny could do to keep himself up as Taeyong kept grinding their hips and tongues together in a steady rhythm. After a particularly rough roll Taeyong's head fell back panting heavily and quietly moaning Johnny's name like a prayer. “Fuck.” Johnny swore as he dropped his head onto Taeyong's heaving chest grinding his hard against Taeyong's groin. The friction was enough to send Taeyong over the edge and Johnny looked up just in time to see Taeyong's orgasm wash over him. It was hands down the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Closing his eyes Johnny ground down one last time with the image of Taeyong blissed out playing in his mind and came with a low moan of Taeyong’s name into the red head’s ear.

Taeyong didn't think he'd ever felt so good. So happy. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Johnny utterly wrecked above him and shaking in an effort to stay up. “Johnny.” Taeyong said shyly insure of where they stand now. “I -" Johnny cuts him off with a soft kiss. It's surprisingly chaste considering both of them are sticky and out of breath. When Johnny pulls back he's smiling that soft smile of his and Taeyong's heart swells. “Sleep with me again tonight?” He doesn't want to feel anxious about asking but the fear of rejection is creeping in.

“Are you sure?” Johnny drops to lay in his side next to him. “I don't want to push you into anything.”

Taeyong turns to lay on his side facing Johnny. “I trust you.” Taeyong smiles warmly before grabbing one of Johnny's hands. “I…” Taeyong bit his lower lip and looked down for a moment looking for the right words. “I know you'll keep me safe and you wouldn't hurt me.” Johnny sees a blush start to creep across Taeyong's face. “And. I might have been thinking about this for a while.” Taeyong keeps his eyes firmly on the bed. He can feel his whole face is hot.

“Tae.” Johnny isn't even sure why he's arguing. He's been interested in the red head since he met him and now he's invested. “We can stop anytime you want. If you get uncomfortable or just because you're not interested anymore.” That caused Taeyong to finally look up, startled “I've been…” It was Johnny's turn to blush “I've been thinking about this for a very long time too.” The smile that spread across Taeyong's face was dazzling and Johnny felt the air leave his lungs. 

Johnny was already whipped.

Fin.


	3. Heavenly Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong has deep rooted body issues but Johnny is the softest of mirrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******  
> WARNING  
> *****  
> TAEYONG STRUGGLES WITH BODY ISSUES, DYSMORPHIA, AND EATING DISORDERS
> 
> It not talked about explicitly or in detail but it is mentioned and is going to be addressed sporadically within the series as something he lives with. Recovery is a long road and while love does not make things magically go away having a support system is the difference between recovery and relapse. -S  
> *****

Everyone knew. Well almost everyone. Management didn't know and most of the Dreamies didn't but those who lived in the dorm knew. 

 

At first Johnny had been terrified he'd compromised Taeyong's authority by being selfish despite his better judgment. Johnny wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he had weakened the group. If he fucked up what Taeyong had worked so hard for - what they had all worked hard for. Johnny would leave before he'd let them fall to pieces even if it would kill him. Thankfully that wasn't necessary. Aside from light teasing from the group, namely Mark and Lucas, everyone pretty much ignored their new status. Nothing about their routines changed aside from now Johnny slept in Taeyong's bed at night with the red head curled in his arms. The first few times they only touched each other shyly in the dark with fumbling hands and messy kisses but as the weeks passed they grew bolder in their exploration of each others bodies. Johnny found that Taeyong was shamelessly submissive. He loved to please and to be praised which Johnny was equally as excited to give as Taeyong was to receive. 

One night unable to sleep Johnny watched his lover sleep remembering how Taeyong had immediately caught his attention. The quiet boy had been announced by the rookie managers as a new trainee but it had taken nearly a month before he met the normally intense boy outside of the competitive training atmosphere. Finally away from the studios and coaches Johnny got to meet Taeyong the person instead of Taeyong the performer and the difference between the two had thrown Johnny for a loop. At dance practice in particular Taeyong the performer was so singularly focused on his task that he didn't seem to notice the world around him and moved with such precise control of over his body Johnny was more than a bit jealous. Then there was Taeyong the person who never felt good enough but was quick to praise and mother those around him and offer to help even when he was tired and overwhelmed. They had gone to lunch and after exchanging stories Taeyong had been astounded when he learned that Johnny knew six languages and could speak most of them fluently and with wide eyes proceeded to ask a multitude of questions. After that they spent most of their free time hanging out with each other or with the other SM rookies. The more time Johnny spent with Taeyong outside of practice the more he felt the need to protect him since Taeyong so often forgot to take care of himself. On more than one occasion he found Taeyong tucked in a corner crying silently and each time Johnny would pull him into a hug and try to sooth him despite struggling with all the feelings of doubts and inadequacy himself. When they announced the new group to debut would be called NCT 127 which would have seven members both of them had instantly reached for each other's hands. Taeyong had been announced as the leader and both had jumped for joy but as names were called out Johnny felt the familiar tendrils of dread wrap around his heart. Seven names had been called and Johnny had once again not been selected. He wanted to run and hide in his room so he could cry but he would still be expected to practice after this. Taeyong hadn't let go of his hand and had been trying to talk to him but Johnny's brain was too fogged in pain to understand what was being said. Johnny would later regret not being able to focus because soon Taeyong was pulled away and it was nearly a year before he saw his friend again. When they announced NCT 127 needed two more members it was Johnny's eighth year as a trainee and he was tired and homesick and nearly broken down. In the final audition Johnny poured all his heart and soul into it because he wasn't sure of he'd be able to stay after another rejection. Outside the audition room he saw Taeyong who looked worn down but perked up when he saw him and promptly threw himself into Johnny's arms. Johnny smiled softly into the then brown hair letting Taeyong squeeze his sore body. They had spent the next few hours together catching up and at the end Johnny waved Taeyong off with the first genuine smile he had had in months. Two days later Johnny got called into a dance studio where Taeyong was nearly vibrating in excitement. He had made it. He had won a spot in NCT 127. He was finally, finally, getting to be part of a group. He was not ashamed to admit that he started crying and that when Taeyong gathered him up into his arms Johnny held on to him tight. Johnny should have known then he was fucked. Surrounded by memories Johnny slowly started to fall asleep and he pulled Taeyong's sleeping body tight against his before succumbing to it.

“Johnny.” A voice poked through the thick haze of sleep. “Wake up sleepy head. We're gonna be late.” Johnny cracked an eye with a disgruntled sound. Taeyong was already showered and dressed but had crawled back into bed with him. “There you are.” Taeyong smiled widely. “If you want a shower before practice you gotta get up quick.”

“Can't we just stay in bed.” Johnny grumbled but began moving. Taeyong pressed a kiss to his lips. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going.” Taeyong smiled watching Johnny go. What had started as a good day would later turn sour.

Dance practice had been terrible for Taeyong. After wrapping up with his group he went to work with another that had requested his help, however one of the dancers had pulled Taeyong aside after the session ended and said snidely “Careful. You're starting to get chubby.” The words hit him like ice and Taeyong hadn't been able to shake it out of his head. The sentenced raced around and around his head until it was all he could think about. Eating disorders in both the dance world and the kpop industry were not only common but encouraged depending on the company or dance troupe and SM was the worst for it. Taeyong himself was naturally thin but even he wasn't immune to the pressures of both worlds. For the rest of the day everytime Taeyong would look in the mirror he'd flinch and unconsciously start looking for fat. By the time Taeyong got home he felt so defeated he just wanted to go to bed and cry. Opening the door to the dorm the smell of food wafted from the kitchen causing his stomach to rumble painfully. “Careful. You're starting getting chubby.” 

Johnny was last to arrive home from practice since he hung around the studios with the trainees in the SM Rookies. A few of them were feeling really low since they had been passed over for a new group and Johnny more than understood so he stayed back for a few extra hours to help them practice and to give them encouragement. It was the kind of support that had helped him stick it out when he was at his lowest and ready to quit. Arriving home late meant he’d probably missed dinner but Johnny didn't mind having to heat up leftovers however when he walked through the door Ten was waiting looking an unholy amount of pissed off. “Hey. Sorry I’m la-" Johnny didn't to finish his sentence because Ten cut him off.

“Listen one of the dancers stepped way the fuck out of line and Taeyong is hurting right now.” Ten voice was hard and Johnny felt fear hit his system.

“What happened? Where is Tae?” Johnny knew he didn't get any texts about it, but if Taeyong was hurt then someone should have said something way before now.

“I wasn't there when it happened and it took me a long time to pry it out of Taeyong but one of the dancers told him he was getting fat.” Ten who was usually more laid back than even Johnny looked ready to gut someone. “As you can guess it triggered Taeyong’s body issues but I don't know how bad. After telling me he went to bed. Without eating. I don't know if he's eaten anything else today aside from breakfast and that's if he didn't make himself sick.” Johnny closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe past the rage rolling in his body. “You go take care of Tae and I'll take care of the rest.” Ten’s voice softened and he placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder in solidarity. “If anyone can get through to him Johnny its going to be you. He’ll listen to you.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Johnny pulled Ten into a quick hug before jogging down the hallway to their room. Johnny took one last stabilizing breath before he walked in the room. “Tae?” There was no response but Johnny could see Taeyong hunched nearly naked in front of the full length mirror next to the closet. Taeyong looked terrible even from across the room Johnny could see he'd been crying. Kicking off his shoes Johnny walked quickly over to Taeyong who still didn't seem to register he was no longer alone. It broke Johnny's heart to see Taeyong like this. Lowering himself to the floor Johnny sat behind Taeyong and pulled the redhead against his chest. 

“I'm sorry.” Taeyong whispered miserably as more tears fell from his eyes.

“For what? You haven't done anything wrong.” Johnny pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“I didn't want to be sick.” Taeyong tried to curl up into a ball but Johnny wouldn't let him. “I don't want to go back to that. But when she said that -” his voice broke off with a sob. “when she said that I couldn't stop myself.” Johnny held onto him tighter feeling tears in his own eyes. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sor-"

“Shhhh.” Johnny mumbled into Taeyong's ear. “Shhh baby it’s okay. This isn't your fault.”

“But -"

“No. No buts.” Johnny began running his hands along Taeyong's torso. “She is a jealous bitch who decided instead of dealing with her own insecurities to lash out at you.” Taeyong opened his mouth to argue but Johnny didn't let him. “Listen to me.” Johnny caught Taeyong's gaze in the mirror in front of them giving him an idea of how to help. “Are you listening?” Taeyong nodded. “Words baby. I need to know you're present with me.”

“Yes.” Taeyong whispered keeping his eyes fixed on Johnny's in the mirror.

“Good boy.” Johnny saw Taeyong smile slightly at that. “I'm going to talk and you're going to just listen okay. Just listen and keep looking in the mirror.” Taeyong nodded. “Put your hands on my knees and keep them there.” Taeyong hesitated seeing that it would leave his body exposed and force him to look at himself but he trusted Johnny enough to be this vulnerable so he slowly moved his hands into position. “Thank you so much baby. I know how hard this is for you. I'm gonna take care of you.” Taeyong watched as Johnny's hands softly moved along the lines of his chest. “You're so beautiful. Do you know that?” Johnny pressed a kiss to the base of his neck “Tae. You are so beautiful and so kind that sometimes I feel that I'm going to wake up and this will have just been a dream.” Johnny brushed his fingers along Taeyong's thighs. “I love the way you move when you're dancing. How you get so focused the world falls away from you and you move like you're made of water. Its breathtaking. I love how your legs trail for miles before meeting your hips.” Johnny moved his fingertips with each compliment. “I love how your stomach tightens up when you laugh and you can see all the years of your hard work become defined. I love your chest and how when you blush it turns pink all the way down to your collarbones.” Taeyong felt a few tears leak out at all the praises. Part of him wanted to close his eyes and turn his head away but Johnny had asked him to keep looking. Johnny asked so little of him that he could do this, he didn't want to let Johnny down. “I love how well you treat everyone in the groups. When management wants to push them to do stuff that is unhealthy or dangerous you fight them on it. You take such good care of all of us.” Johnny started pressing kisses along the line of Taeyong's shoulders. “I love how you let yourself go when the cameras aren't on you. How you smile so earnestly no matter who is talking to you. How your eyes go so soft when talking to our group. Anyone with eyes can see how much you care about us.” Taeyong was nearly shaking. “You are so good to us. To me. How could I not love you Taeyong.” Johnny hadn't meant to say it. This was supposed to be about Taeyong not about him.

“You love me?” Taeyong's voice cracked as he turned in Johnny's arms to look him in the eyes before he realized he had moved. “I’m s-"

“I love you.” Johnny cupped Taeyong's face never breaking eye contact. “I love you so much I don't know how to even express it. You're immaculate.” Taeyong's brow creased at the english word. “It means perfect. You're perfect.” Johnny whispered the last words against his lips. Taeyong buried his hands in Johnny's hair as he kissed him deeply. Johnny remained pliant under Taeyong letting him do what he wanted to the man below him.

Johnny loved him. Taeyong thought he’d break apart at the seams or his heart would burst in his chest. Johnny loved him and it was enough to finish drowning out the other dancer's cruel comment.“Johnny.” the word was whispered low. Johnny opened his eyes and gave a soft smile despite breathing heavy but Taeyong couldn't get words to form. In the dark room with their bodies pressed together they just breathed. Finally Taeyong whispered “Touch me.” Johnny pressed open mouth kisses to Taeyong's neck as his hands ran up Taeyong's thighs only to lightly run his nails back down them.

Wrapping an arm around Taeyong's waist Johnny lowered them to the floor and rolled Taeyong on his back. “Fuck you're so beautiful Tae.” Johnny began peppering Taeyong's chest with kisses before moving down towards his hips. “I'm going to take care of you. Just lay there for me baby.” Taeyong could only whine in response. Johnny grabbed the waistband of Taeyong's boxers and slowly slid them down the long legs while pressing more kisses as he went. Once the boxers were removed Johnny crawled back up and gave Taeyong a soft smile before grabbing Taeyong's dick and swirling his tongue around the head.

“JohnAHHH.” Taeyong couldn't breathe through the intense pleasure. He could feel Johnny's eyes on him as that wicked tongue dragged against him. “Oh God. Please. Please Johnny.” Taeyong scratched his nails against the hardwood floor but Johnny wasn't taking pity on him. If anything Johnny teased him more.

“Taeyong.” Johnny's voice was pitched low “Look at me.” Taeyong heaved a breath but raised himself up onto his elbows to look at Johnny. “Keep your eyes open and watch me.” Taeyong didn't think he could get any harder. “Don't take your eyes off me.” With that Johnny licked a strip from the base of his dick to the tip then immediately swallowed him down all while keeping eye contact with him.

“J-johnn-AHHHHH!" Taeyong stuttered out into a moan. His whole body was quaking as he forced himself to keep looking at Johnny. He watched as Johnny's mouth slid up and down his shaft and those intense eyes remained focused on him never once looking away or closing. Taeyong didn't know how long he'd be able to last like this he was already so close and Johnny humming every so often made him feel like he was going to fly out of his skin. “Johnny. Joh-" Taeyong panted unable to keep his eyes open anymore “Johnny I can't. I can-ahhh.” Taeyong's hips bucked when Johnny pulled off and dug the tip of his tongue into the slit.

“Just let go baby.” Johnny kissed his hip. “Let go for me.” Johnny swallowed the tip of his dick with another hard swipe at the slit and Taeyong was gone. Johnny watched as Taeyong's orgasm curled through his body and loved how his spine arched, how his breath hitched, how his name fell from Taeyong’s lips. It was a sight he would never get tired of seeing. 

“Oh my god.” Taeyong breathed after a few moments. Taeyong could feel Johnny get up but he still felt too boneless to move. After a few moments Taeyong felt arms around him before being lifted into the air causing him to squeak in surprise.

“Relax baby. I'm just taking you over to the bed.” Johnny soothed as he navigated them to their bed and gently laid Taeyong down. Laying down next to him Johnny continued his praises “You did so good for me baby. I'm so grateful you let me in.” Taeyong preened and went to curl up into Johnny's chest when he remembered that Johnny himself hadn't gotten off. Johnny had been taking care of him this whole time and had completely ignored his own needs. The thought made a wave of warmth blossom in Taeyong's chest and he reached a hand down to palm the bulge in Johnny's sleep pants. “Its okay baby you don't have to.”

“But I want to.” Taeyong whispered back to him. His sweet and loving Johnny was still trying to take care of him. “Can I please have a taste?” Johnny squeezed his eyes shut for a moment breathing heavily. Hearing that nearly made him cum in is pants. Taeyong mirrored his movements from earlier and slid down Johnny's pants and boxers to his knees. “Please Johnny. I've been good. Please let me.” Taeyong gave him the best doe eyes he could.

“Yes.” Johnny harshly whispered. He couldn't have denied him of he wanted.

“Thank you.” Taeyong placed a revenant kiss to the tip before tracing patterns along the underside with his tongue. Johnny could only moan lowly as Taeyong played with him. “You've always been so good to me. Even when I was chosen and you weren't. My kind Johnny. Don't hold back. I can take it.” Johnny's body had begun to tremble and he shakily slid a hand into the red locks to guide Taeyong's warm mouth down onto him.

“Oh fuck. Taeyong.” Johnny rolled his hips into Taeyong's mouth. “Oh fuck baby you're so good. You're so perfect. Just-ahh-just like that.” Johnny bit down on his lower lip so he wouldn't cry out. Taeyong was a fast learner and was driving him absolutely insane. “Almost baby. So close. So. So close. Humm in your thro-AH!” Johnny didn't get a chance to finish because as Taeyong hummed Johnny came hard.

“Thank you.” Taeyong gently pulled the rest of Johnny's clothes off before crawling back up to cuddling into Johnny's still heaving chest. “You always take such good care of me. I don't know what I would do without you.” long fingers brushed against his shoulder before he added softly. “That year I couldn't see you was so hard. I missed having you around to talk to.” Taeyong placed a hand over Johnny's steady heart beat. “I fought for you to be here.” Johnny’s hand went still. “You are so amazing and talented. I argued with them for days when they tried to pass you up again. I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life.” He could feel Johnny start shaking. Looking up he saw Johnny had a hand covering his mouth and a few tears sliding down. “I wasn't leaving you behind again. I won't ever leave you behind again.” Taeyong leaned up to kiss away a tear. “I love you Johnny. I've loved you since the first time you held me when I cried and made me believe that I wasn't worthless.” 

No more words were exchanged that night. They simply held onto each other and existed together.

Fin.


	4. Polaroids and Geometry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny loves taking pictures and triangles are the strongest shape in nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost called this Polaroids and and Polyamory but i liked the sound of this better. Its all poly from here y'all. - S
> 
> Also huge shout out to our friend L who has been helping edit the 30+ fics we've gotten written.

Taeyong was quaking in Johnny's arms as he slowly fucked himself onto Johnny. His back pressed against Johnny's chest and his head leaning back against the warm shoulder while the older whispered into his ear. “You're doing so good for me baby. Look at yourself. You can do it.” Taeyong whimpered. “Open your eyes baby. I want you to see what I see.” Slowly lifting his head did as asked. In front of them was their full length mirror and Johnny had positioned them so that Taeyong was on full display. Taeyong looked and another whimper escaped from him. “Look at how beautiful you are baby.” Johnny's hands slid up from his trembling thighs to his contracting abdomen and back down. “Can you say it for me?” Taeyong bit his lower lip but kept watching himself getting fucked in the mirror. “Its okay ba-"

“I" Taeyong started breathlessly “I am...beautiful.” The last word cracked a bit but the smile he received was worth it.

“I'm so proud of you baby.” Johnny pressed kisses along Taeyong's neck and slid a hand down to grip his neglected erection. At the contact Taeyong jerked and a hand flew to Johnny's hair to anchor himself. “That's it baby keep watching. Fuck you're so beautiful if I could keep you here like this forever I would.” Johnny used his free hand to grip Taeyong's hip and thrust harder into him. “Say it again baby.”

“Johnny. Please.” Taeyong could barely hang on his gaze glued to Johnny's in the mirror.

Johnny placed open mouth kisses along Taeyong's neck leading up to his jaw so he could whisper directly into Taeyong's ear  
“My beautiful, immaculate, Taeyong. Please say it for me again.”

“I am beautiful.” As the words fell from Taeyong's lips Johnny doubled his efforts and whispered praises into Taeyong's ear until finally Taeyong's body went rigid and he came moaning Johnny's name.

“Oh fuck.” Johnny dropped his head into Taeyong's shoulder has Taeyong's body tightened around him. “Oh fuck. Tae.” Gripping both of Taeyong’s hips to hold him up Johnny fucked into him harshly moaning praises into his spine before final drag Johnny came holding his lover tight to his chest. Afterwards Johnny laid them down tucking Taeyong against him and for a long time he simply caressed Taeyong's body as the red head rested contentedly against him. Today they had no schedules or meetings. Today they could take their time. “You did so good baby. I'm so proud of you.” Taeyong hummed contentedly before slowly getting up to prepare for the day. Standing in the middle of the room the sun was streaming through the windows hitting Taeyong's body and if Johnny could fall more in love he would have right then and there. “Stay there for a second.” Johnny reached in the desk drawer for his Polaroid camera and snapped a picture of his boyfriend encircled in the soft sunlight. “Perfect.” Putting the camera and developing picture back into the drawer Johnny stood up to stretch. “Shower?” Taeyong nodded before grabbing their discarded shorts off the floor and handed Johnny his with a quick kiss. “I love you.”

**

It had been nearly a week since Taeyong had come home looking broken and in tears. At first Ten thought Taeyong and Johnny had broken up for as miserable as Taeyong looked. When he had noticed the two men had gotten closer than before he had no compunction telling them that he was worried about them. Ten cared about both of them and he did not want to see either of them get hurt least of all by each other. After letting him finish his rant both men had pulled him into a hug thanking him for looking out for them and promising to do their best to take care of each other. Everyone in the groups saw that the longer Taeyong spent with Johnny the more confident he was becoming outside of the studios and concerts and it was a welcomed change. With all the pressures of being a leader and being the main buffer between the groups and the machine that was SM management Ten was grateful that it was Johnny who Taeyong turned to. He was a bit jealous though. Ten would be a liar if he had said he didn't have an interest in either men. They were beautiful alone and he couldn't imagine how they'd look together. That was a lie. He had imagined. He had imagined frequently if he was being honest with himself but right now he needed to focus. Shaking the images from his head Ten walked calmly into the dance studio seeing the group he was looking for.  


“Ladies can I borrow you for a few moments?” Ten flashed his best smile as the dancers all turned around. “Thank you. I promise i won't take much of your time.”

“You can have all the time you want.” One dancer teased and Ten forced his smile to stay friendly.

“Last week one of your members decided her bad day had to be Taeyong's bad day too.” Looks of confusion hit a few people. Taeyong often worked with different groups helping them with choreography even on days where he was busy or overworked he'd take the time to help. As a staple in the SM dance rooms Taeyong was adored by nearly everyone. “Taeyong is very dear to me. If I ever hear that someone in your group has called him fat or intentionally try to trigger his disorder again I will personally put all of you out of business. You won't have a career in Korea, Thailand, or China. Do I make myself clear.” There was a stunned silence.

“I was just trying -" the guilty dancer went to defend herself.

“What you did was fuck with someone I love. Someone who has gone out of his way to help you multiple times asking nothing in return except for you to do your best.” Ten’s voice was cold as he stared the girl down. “Do I make myself clear.” The rest of the group had put distance between them and the girl.

“Yes.” There was no regret in her but she knew she was out numbered. Ten was well known and connected in the dancing community and his threat was downplaying the actual devastation that would rain down on them if not taken seriously.

“Thank you for your time ladies. Make sure to stay hydrated and take care of yourselves. Goodbye.” Turning in his heel Ten walked out of the studio knowing that this would only be the beginning of the girl getting her ass chewed. As he exited the studio he sent soft smile to Sicheng and Yuta who were walking to the door. “I'd use a different studio. This one is going to be tied up for a while.”

“They should be done soon. The sche-" Yuta started.

“I took care of the Taeyong issue.” Ten cut in. Both men blinked before throwing matching glares at the door. Everyone in NCT was protective over their leader. The man spent so much time taking care of them and trying to keep their heads above water he rarely took care of himself so when Ten had explained what had happened he had to talk several people down from charging in to the studios to find the girl. “I believe it will be handled within the group.”

“And if it's not?” Sicheng’s voice was soft but on edge.

“I'll ruin their fucking lives.” Ten felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Seo Johnny: Still down for rooftop picnic? Ten smiled and sent a text saying he'd be home soon. “I got to go. You can use my private studio as long as you don't break anything.” Ten teased handing the a key to Sicheng.

**

One of the few perks of being with SM is their dorms had a rooftop garden. Since most idols couldn't walk down the street without someone running up to them several companies had put rooftop gardens in their dorms so the idols had a place to go to relax without being harassed. Tucking themselves into a far corner surrounded by large plants the three men laid out a bunch of blankets and pillows from the dorm along with a bunch of food. “Thanks for inviting me.” Ten smiled as he was squished between his two friends. Taeyong and Johnny had never been touch shy with him and it made Ten feel good that he wasn't going to lose that due to their relationship.

“You know.” Taeyong said brightly eating a strawberry giving and shooting Johnny a mischievous look. “It's really a pity you don't like fruit outside of juices. These are really good.” 

“Listen. Even I don't know why I am like this.” Ten pouted as Taeyong popped another in his mouth before swiping his tongue along his lower lip and wiggling his eyebrows. Ten rolled his eyes and looked at Johnny from his periphery who was watching Taeyong with a soft smile and Ten could almost see the hearts in his eyes. Looking at Johnny meant Ten missed Taeyong dragging his teeth across his bottom lip while eyeing the other dancer hungrily.

“Tae. Why don’t you see if Ten would like a taste?” Johnny suggested his voice pitching low. The wording caught Ten’s attention and he turned his head to fully look at Johnny raising a questioning eyebrow. Tilting his head Johnny smiled warmly down at Ten before asking softly “Would you like a taste?” the words went straight to Ten’s groin.

“Yes.” The word was out before his brain caught up and suddenly Taeyong was grabbing his jaw and swirling his tongue against his filling his mouth with the taste of strawberries. Despite being surprised Ten was not an idle lover. Sliding a hand into Taeyong's red hair Ten did his level best to wreck Taeyong. If this was going to be his one shot then damn it he was going to make sure it was a good one. Soon Taeyong was breathing heavily against Ten’s lips and when Ten opened his eyes Taeyong was moving so Johnny could move closer.

“May I?” Johnny asked hesitantly.

“Get over here you fucking tease.” Ten gripped the front of Johnny's shirt and kissed him deeply. Ten knew this could end terribly for him. There was a world of movies and books and plays about how this was a bad idea. That he’d be left heartbroken. But it was hard to focus in that when Johnny had taken control of the kiss and Taeyong was pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder. When Johnny finally let him catch his breath Ten was trembling. “You do this with all your friends?” He didn't mean to say the words but it had been gnawing at him since Taeyong jumped him.

“Just you.” Taeyong placed a hand over his. “If you want to. We know it's…” Taeyong glanced at Johnny suddenly unsure “unconventional.”

“We've talked about it.” Johnny picked up where Taeyong had left off and grabbing Ten’s other hand. “We’d like to date you if you're interested.” Ten was speechless. “You can say no. We would never for-"

“And you say I'm the over talker!” Ten laughed breathlessly. “This isn't because I threatened to ruin that girl is it?” Taeyong looked bewildered and his mouth falling open. “Oh good no one told you yet. Don't worry about it Taeyong.” Ten lifted Taeyong's hand and pressed several kisses to the knuckles and long fingers.

“No it isn't but I think I might love you for that.” Johnny smiled at him. “You've always been a good friend and you've always been good to us. Also don't think I missed you actively watching us when we were making out in the dorm.” Ten’s cheeks flared red instantly. “In the studio. In the bathroom. When we walked up here.” Johnny looked smug as hell.

“You assholes were baiting me weren't you.” Ten felt dumb for missing it.

“Not at first.” Johnny shrugged. “Then I caught you and we both liked the image of you between us.” Ten blinked feeling his blush deepen while a his dick took sudden interest in the proceedings. “Between. Under. Over. We're not picky.” Oh. Oh Johnny was mean and that wasn't even fair.

“You don’t have to make a decision right now. We know it's a lot to think about.” Taeyong spoke up. Sweet Taeyong.

“I want to.” Ten squeezed both of their hands. “I want to date you both.” Taeyong gave a wide smile before tackling him to the ground to kiss him. Ten buried one hand into red hair again while the other grabbed Taeyong's ass to drag him closer until their bodies found a rhythm. Ten took his time exploring Taeyong enjoying when the older would grind against him and moan into his mouth with unashamed want. 

Neither of them noticed Johnny taking pictures of them with his Polaroid camera. Watching the man he loved grind helplessly against the man they wanted to love made his heart - and his dick - swell. Snapping a few more pictures Johnny gathered up the developing pictures making sure none were left on the ground and the camera to place in the bag. Crawling over to lay next to them Johnny watched them with a smile. “Hey.” Johnny whispered catching their attention. “Let's move this back to the room.” Johnny suggested before adding “If you're comfortable with that.”

“Please.” Ten a moan lowly as Taeyong gently bit along his neck “ Fuck. Taeyong.” Johnny knew they should get moving before someone wandered up but he couldn't resist kissing Ten as the man rolled his hips to match Taeyong.

“It is amazing you all haven't been caught with how terrible you are at hiding.” An amused voice popped through their bubble. Johnny broke the kiss to throw a smile at Mark. “We don’t care but others might so try not to bang in public yeah?” Ten and Taeyong were bright red but Johnny just laughed.

“Thanks mom.” Johnny teased back. “We’re getting ready to go back.”

“Give me twenty and I'll get the dorm cleared out.” Mark stopped before looking at Ten “Told you if you stopped being so dramatic they'd be interested.” Ten stuck his tongue out “Lucas owes me money.” Mark walked towards the door and the trio got up so they could begin packing away their stuff.

Making it back the dorm was empty and Johnny vaguely wondered how Mark managed to drag out everyone. Standing in Johnny and Taeyong's room it hit Ten that this was really happening. “So-" Ten began but Johnny crowded him against the door immediately taking his mouth in a deep kiss. Taeyong smiled as he reached into Johnny's bag to pull out the camera to take pictures. Ten let out a breathy moan when Johnny grabbed his ass and nearly lifting him off his feet to harshly grind their hips together. “Oh. Oh fuck.” Johnny didn’t let Ten breathe for more than a moment in between kisses. Running his tongue along the smaller dancer’s teeth Johnny kept a steady pace grinding their hips until Ten was limp in his hands and moaning more than kissing. “Oh my god Johnny.”

“Isn’t Johnny so good?” Taeyong whispered next to them with a sly smile. “He’s been wanting to do this for awhile. We’ve wanted you so long.” Johnny leaned over to press a kiss to Taeyong's lips before returning to Ten and kissing down his neck. “He saw us practicing Baby Don't Stop once and we weren't even out of the changing room before he backed me into a corner and started sucking me off.” Ten turned to look at Taeyong with hazed eyes as Johnny slowly sunk to his knees. “You know he speaks six languages?” Hands undid the button of the jeans “English. Korean. Chinese.” The slow pull of the zipper was torture “ French. Spanish. Japanese. He's very talented with his tongue.” Ten tried to grab Johnny's hair when he leaned forward to mouth along the straining material only for the dark haired man to catch his wrists and fix a heavy look at him.

“Put your hands in your back pockets and keep them there.” Johnny's voice had gone low with authority again.

“Holy shi-" Ten could barely wrap his head around the situation let alone that Johnny was an actual Daddy in bed. “Who are you and what have you done to JohAH FUCK.” Johnny moved aside Ten’s underwear and was teasing his dick.

“Sir.” Taeyong turned Ten’s head to look at him with a devious smile. “I call him Sir.” Ten moved his hands into place like he was told breathing deeply through his nose trying not to explode. 

“Good boy.” Johnny pressed a kiss to Ten’s stomach. “Tae?” Taeyong hummed. “Make sure he doesn't fall okay.”

“Yes Sir.” Taeyong smiled fixing his eyes on Ten’s face as Johnny began to bob his head back and forth in earnest.

“FfffUUCK" the word sounded as if Ten had been punched. Johnny's grip on him made it impossible for him to move his hips. “Oh fuck. Fuck.” Johnny had no right to be this good was the only thought that Ten managed to retain as Johnny pulled back to drag his tongue over the tip. “S..sir?" Ten panted. Johnny's gaze flicked up to meet his. “Please. Please let me touch you.”

“No.” Johnny resumed swirling his tongue along his dick. Ten had to grip the fabric of his jeans to keep his arms in place. He wanted to grab something, anything, to center himself but he didn't want this to stop. He could be good. He could be good for Johnny. He wanted to be good for Johnny.

Taeyong watched Ten shake against the door as Johnny toyed with him trying to see how long he could hold out. Admittedly the Thai dancer had lasted far longer than he did the first time Johnny held him down and fucked him with his mouth.  
“Sir?” Taeyong knelt down next to Johnny as he pulled off breathing heavily. “May I?” Johnny leaned over to kiss him and Taeyong could taste the salt of precum on Johnny's tongue.

“Undress first.” Johnny's voice was rough from the abuse “Ten.” Ten released a breath but kept his eyes closed. “Look at me.” His head fell forward to meet Johnny's gaze. “Undress and get on the bed. No touching until I say so.” Johnny shot a look over his shoulder at Taeyong laying naked on the bed “Either of you.” Both of them groaned. Johnny stood up to press a kiss to Ten’s lips before walking towards the bed trailing clothes. Ten took a deep breath in an attempt to remember how to human enough to move before kicking off his shoes and shimmying the pants completely down his legs. Tossing off his shirt along the way Ten crawled onto the bed forcing himself to not jump Taeyong who was laying on his back and his long arms resting above his head crossed at the wrist.

“You look like a fucking painting.” Ten tracked his eyes up the pale skin to pink lips the wide glossy eyes. “Oh shit. You keep looking at me like that and I'm not gonna make it.” Taeyong smiled before dragging his teeth over his lower lip with a wink. “You're just as evil as he is.” Johnny laughed as he crawled onto the bed with them and leaned against the headboard.

“Ten.” Johnny crooked a finger at him. “Come here.” Ten shuffled closer. “Sit facing Tae.” Ten followed the order. “Hands on my knees. You're not allowed to move them off. Understand.” Ten nodded. “I need your words sweetheart.”

“Yes.” Ten knew he was fucked. So, so, fucked. “Yes Sir.”

“Good boy.” Johnny kissed his shoulder trailing long fingers across his chest. “Tae. Come have your taste.” Taeyong rolled over on his stomach and dragged his body across the bed in a way that should not have been sexy. Unlike Johnny, Taeyong didn't bother with foreplay and looking him in the eyes took Ten all the way down at once, cheeks instantly hollowing.

“JeezzffFUCK" Ten couldn't stop the shout as his head fell forward. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.” He could could feel both of their stares on him but Ten knew if he looked at either of them he'd be gone so instead he focused on keeping his hands on Johnny's knees like a good boy.

“You're doing so good sweetheart.” Johnny reached a hand around him to grip Taeyong's hair and the redhead stopped. “Don’t you think you should be looking at him though?” Johnny tutted lightly in his ear “He's being good isn't he?” Ten nodded his head frantically “Look at him Ten. Look at how beautiful he is with his mouth on you. Don't you want him to know how pretty he is?” Ten slowly opened his eyes to look at Taeyong. 

“Oh. Oh fuck Taeyong.” Taeyong's eyes were glassy and vulnerable. “You're so beautiful. You look so beautiful on my cock.” A small pleased noise vibrated from Taeyong's throat and Johnny released his hair so he could go back to blowing Ten’s mind.

“Keep watching him.” Johnny spoke as he kissed Ten’s neck. “Tae loves it when he's being watched. It makes him feel beautiful.” Johnny's hands reached into Taeyong's hair again but this time it was to control the speed and depth of the movements. 

Ten felt Taeyong's body loosen the moment Johnny took control and suddenly Taeyong deepthroating him. “Sir.” Ten was gripping Johnny's knees with white knuckles. “Sir I can't. Please. Please. Please.” 

“No.” Ten bit his bottom lip and whole body was shaking. “Not yet.” Another bob. “You're not watching him. Eyes open.” Ten nearly came making eye contact with Taeyong again. Taeyong's head was guided down again and he let out a strong hum that nearly shook Ten out of his skin and caused tears to form, he was so close he couldn’t breathe. Johnny pulled Taeyong off until only the tip was sitting on his tongue. “Let go for us sweetheart.” Ten nearly blacked out with how hard his orgasm hit. “You were so good for us. So good. I'm so proud of you.” Johnny kept up the praise until slowly Ten’s soul returned to his body.

“Am I dead?” Ten barely recognized his voice. “I think I'm dead and you're both incubi.” Johnny laughed nuzzling his hair.

“Sir?” Taeyong gave a raspy whisper. He looked desperate and hungry.

“Okay baby.” Johnny kissed Ten's hair before maneuvering him the limp dancer to lay on his side to watch them. Johnny got up from the bed for a moment to retrieve a bottle of lube from the dresser drawer. “Just relax baby. I got you.” Ten watched in awe as Johnny slowly worked Taeyong open with his fingers before turning him over to fuck him even slower their eyes never leaving each other until they both looked at him. “Kiss him Ten. Let him know how good he is.” 

“You're so good Tae. Fuck you're so perfect.” Ten kissed Taeyong as the redhead held on to him. Johnny waited until both dancers were distracted before adjusting his hips and slamming into Taeyong causing his spine to arch off the bed. Neither of them were gonna last too long but fuck Johnny was just as desperate. Taeyong came first with a moan muffled by Ten’s mouth and when his body constricted around Johnny's the dark haired man followed a few moments later. Pulling out and standing on shaky legs Johnny grabbed one of their shower towels from that morning and began cleaning all of them up. “You're a monster.” Ten said in wonder “How the fuck are you even moving.”

“Johnny takes good care of me.” Taeyong said sleepily before looking up at Ten and smiling wide. “Us. Johnny takes good care of us.”

“Yeah. Yeah he does.” Ten motioned for Johnny to lay between them. “I'm happy as long as he remembers to let us take care of him too.” Ten pulled up the blanket over their bodies before placing a kiss on each of their lips and cuddling into Johnny's chest with Taeyong mirroring him. It was too early for him to say it but he really did love these two and just maybe everything would work out.

Fin.


	5. Cherry Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is a bit of a sadist and Taeyong should have realized that when this all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering about that bet from Merciless? Well here you go kiddos. RIP Taeyong’s ass - S

Johnny was becoming concerned about Taeyong. He kept catching Taeyongs gaze in the practice room mirror eating him from across the room. All day he'd been receiving the burning looks and scalding touches every time Taeyong would get within arms reach. After several hours he'd looked at Ten with an eyebrow raised in question but only got a shrug in return. Hands gripping hard on his arm pulled his attention back to Taeyong who had decided to cling to Johnny despite the sticky heat of the practice room, practically dangling off his tall form. 

“Are you feeling okay baby?” Johnny asked softly, not wanting to worry the other members. “You've been...off.”

“Hmm.” Taeyong grit his teeth and breathed through his nose slowly. “I'm fine.” He wasn't fine but Johnny knew he couldn't press for answers. Not here. “I -" Taeyong started to say something but Ten had began walking their way. “Hey.”

“You feeling okay?” Ten asked but there was a glint in their eyes that he didn't completely trust. “Come on I'll walk you to the bathroom. Coach wants to see you Johnny.” Johnny cast a worried glance but let both men go. 

***

Ping! Johnny pulled put his phone.

Taeyong: Meet me at home.  
Johnny: What's wrong?  
Taeyong: Please Johnny. Please just meet me at home.  
Taeyong: Please Johnny   
Johnny: Okay Tae. I'll head home. See you there.

***  
Johnny paced their room waiting for Taeyong to get home. Taeyong hadn't sent anymore texts after the last one and Johnny was kicking himself in the ass for not pressing more when something had been obviously off. After twenty minutes he heard the door open and when Taeyong entered the room the brunette immediately threw his shirt off and all but tackled him to the bed. “Tae-" 

“Sir please.” Taeyong was panting as he frantically kissed him. The kiss was desperate and soon the brunette was grinding roughly against his thigh letting out small whimpers. 

“What do you need baby?” Johnny whispered running his hands along the heated skin. Breaking the kiss Taeyong buried his face into Johnny's neck as his body shook his hips continuing to roll against the warm thigh. Forcing him back Johnny caught his gaze. “Tae you're all red. What's going on?” Taeyong hesitated a moment before grabbing his wrist and placing his hand against his ass where Johnny felt slight vibrations coming through. Oh. Johnny raised an eyebrow as he reached in Taeyong's pants to investigate. “Where did this come from?” Slowly Johnny tugged the vibrating plug causing his lover to arch into him. Everything was beginning to make sense.

“Ten is evil.” A sharp tug “FUCK. Please sir. Please fuck me I need it. I need you in me please.” Nails bit into Johnny's shoulder through his shirt. Johnny should have known the two were teasing each other. Another sharp tug had Taeyong grinding harder onto his thigh and when he looked up Johnny met his desperate gaze. Sharp tug. Tears began to form, “I need you so bad sir please I'll be so good sir just fuck me-.” Johnny grabbed a handful of hair roughly, getting a moan from his lover. Taeyong closed his eyes and forced his body to go still as he waited for Johnny. It felt like hours before Johnny finally kissed him but when he did it was so intense Taeyong had to clutch at his knees to keep his hands in place. 

“Do you want to sit on my cock baby?” Johnny asked in a whisper before moving to kiss his neck. “You have to be good.” the kisses trailed down to his shoulder. “Can you do that baby? Can you be good?”

“Yes Sir. Please. God please.” Taeyong was in tears again but Johnny just kept up the slow string of kisses along his next. “Please.” No change in pace. “Oh god please sir.” A warm hand slid up his stomach to roughly pinch his nipple. “Sir I need you I need you I need you.” Teeth gently scraped against his collarbones and long fingers continued to roll his abused nipple. It was torture of the best kind. Ten must have sensed his torment because he heard his phone ping from across the room moments before the pulsations shot up again. He couldn’t help it. Taeyong’s hips jolted forward and felt the world going soft around the edges. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Sir. Sir I’m gonn-” Taeyong clamped his thighs together trying to stave off his orgasm. “Sir I can’t.”

“I thought you said you’d be a good boy.” Taeyong noticed Johnny’s phone in his hand with a message to Ten saying ‘More’ and Ten sending back a smiley face. “Good boys don’t cum unless given permission.” 

“I can be good.” Taeyong closed his eyes breathing wetly trying to calm his body. “I can be good for you.” PING! “Oh god.” The pulsations notched up again and Taeyong tensed up unable to breathe. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Johnny kissed his sternum “Too much?” Taeyong’s breathing was erratic as he tried not to give in. “There is only one more level. Do you think you can handle it?” Taeyong frantically shook his head no. “I think you can. You can be good for me and take it right?”  
“Sir please. Please no.” Taeyong already was barely holding on.

“Just one more.” Johnny sent a text before setting his phone down.

“SIR” The air froze in Taeyong’s lungs, the pain from biting his lip was the only thing keeping him from flying apart. “I...I...Oh god.” Taeyong’s body began rocking in time with the pulsations. “Oh god I…” Johnny watched enraptured as the dancer was stretched to the brink and unable to control his body “Oh god.” Wide eyes met his “Sir.” Tears were running freely “Sir I…” He was so close Johnny could taste it in the air. “Sir please. God please. I can’t take anymore.” 

“No.” Johnny kissed his sternum again. “Not yet.” Johnny was sure that there was some impressive nail marks down his shoulders but he didn’t care. He wanted to draw this out. Wanted to watch as Taeyong broke bit by bit so he could hold all the pieces and slot them back together. Taeyong’s mouth hung open while his eyes had gone wide and glassy. “Okay baby.” Johnny typed a last message before he dropped his phone to reach into Taeyong’s pants again and firmly press against the base “You can cum.” Taeyong’s breath hitched before his body curled around Johnny’s and he came sobbing and hips jerking wildly. “That’s it. Good boy.” Johnny whispered praises that Taeyong couldn’t even process as he came and came and came until everything whited out.

***

Taeyong slowly blinked his eyes open. He was laying on their bed naked and blessedly the plug had been removed but its absence left him feeling empty. Across the room he saw Johnny pulling out sleep pants for him while still in his jeans, his shirt laid in a basket with telltale wet spots. It was apparent his tall lover didn’t notice that he woke up so Taeyong tried to catch his attention but nothing came out of his mouth aside from a soft whine.

“Hey.” Johnny walked over gently kissing him. “Go back to sleep. I pushed you hard today and you need to rest.” Taeyong shook his head. He wanted what was promised to him. “Tae.” 

“I was good.” He managed to croak out. “I was good.” Johnny eyebrows shot up. “Want you. Was good.”

“Bab-”

“I was good.” Taeyong wanted to cry again. He was good and waited for permission so why was Johnny being difficult. “Give me.”

“Baby. It’s no-” Johnny tried again but Taeyong scowled and pulled him down to the bed nearly crushing himself in the process. “Ta-”

“Give. Me.” Despite the scowl he knew Johnny could see the tears forming in his eyes.

“Okay baby.” Johnny pulled him in for a kiss letting the dancer unbutton his jeans and slip a hand in to begin jerking him. Taeyong’s body was still trembling from earlier and Johnny was afraid of hurting him but Taeyong didn’t care. He was good. He wanted his reward.

“Off.” Johnny shimmied out of his pants while Taeyong reached for the bottle on the nightstand to slick him up. “Thank you.” Tossing a leg over Taeyong let himself sink fully down sighing in bliss as he was filled up again, the dull warmth of the stretch soothing the ache he’d felt when he had woken up. 

“You like that baby?” Taeyong nodded happily enjoying the sensation of Johnny resting inside him. After a few long moments Taeyong leaned down to rest against Johnny's chest, too tired keep himself upright and content to enjoy just being filled. He hummed a little when a deep breath from Johnny moved him up and shifted Johnny inside of him. A large hand was scratching at the short hairs at the back of his head while the other trailed gently along his thigh. Laying there Taeyong fell in sync with Johnny’s deep breathing and he nuzzled up into the touch earning him a small huff of laughter from Johnny “Talk to me baby.”

“Sir you feel so good.” Taeyong murmured into Johnny's chest, full bodyweight now resting completely on the man under him. Taeyong still felt strung out and boneless still from being on edge all day. While he liked sex he loved the intimacy of just existing together while connected like this. Looking up he found Johnny already staring down at him lovingly from his reclined position among their pillows. “Sir?”

“Relax baby.” Johnny kissed Taeyong’s forehead. “Take as much time as you want.” Taeyong resettled for a while before the tendrils of arousal began to curl in his stomach and he began shifting his hips chasing the feeling. 

“You always take such good care of me.” Johnny’s hands ghosted up his thighs to rest on the the curve of his ass “Even when me and Ten are brats.” Johnny laughed “I lost a bet.” He sighed.

“I figured when I found the plug. Hang on baby.” Johnny lifted him off and rolled him onto his back before slowly sliding back into him. “Rather creative punishment.” Taeyong let his head fall back to expose his neck to his lover while he wrapped his legs loosely around Johnny’s waist. “How long was it in?” Kisses trailed up his neck.

“Since this morning.” Johnny pulled back baffled. “It’s been a really long day.” Johnny shook his head chuckling. “Kiss me.” Taeyong could feel his need building more with each slow slide of Johnny’s hips. “Kiss me Johnny.” Johnny couldn't deny him. Johnny slid their tongues together in the same languid pace has he made love to Taeyong until both came shaking against one another. “I love you so much.”

Fin.


	6. Baby Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only so much a man can be expected to endure after long hours in the studio watching your lover move like the epitome of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short. Hella cliche. Meet me in the pit - S

They had been practicing for nearly twelve hours. Twelve hours of Taeyong moving like he was some sex diety walking among them and Ten was hard. The baggy shorts hid most of it but he knew Taeyong had caught on because in the last two hours Taeyong had upped his dancing to borderline obscene. The coaches and dancers had cleared out hours ago but with Johnny out at the university for the next month neither wanted to go home and face the empty spot in the bed. So twelve fucking hours later Ten watched as Taeyong danced the bridge - again - with the long pale fingers dragging slowly over his groin and teeth biting down in his lower lip. ~Stop baby don't stop.~ Ten felt his fingers twitch with the need to touch. ~Meomchuji ma baby don’t stop.~ Taeyong's head rolled back his lips falling open. ~Naman arabol teukbyeolhan geu Sign. Cool.~ Taeyong slowly opened his eyes to meet Ten’s in the mirror before continuing the choreography. ~Dul ppunin jigeum baby don’t stop.~ This was punishment for the bet Taeyong lost last time. ~Stop baby don't stop. Don't stop.~

Ten couldn't take it anymore.

Crossing the room Ten pushed Taeyong roughly against a wall as he licked a trail up the taller man’s neck. “God Taeyong.” Ten gripped the slim hips to press them harshly against him. “Fuck you're so beautiful.” Taeyong moaned into Ten’s neck his hands tightened into fists in the smaller man’s shirt. Ten knew he wouldn't be able to wait until the got home. He'd been too aroused for too long and the fucking tease writhing against him didn't seem to give one solitary fuck about making it home either. “Baby I can't fuck you here.” Ten whispered into Taeyong's ear but the redhead rolled his hips against his.

“Ten. Please.” Taeyong kissed along his neck and hands went to his waist to tug at the hem of his pants. “Ten I want you so bad.” long fingers sliding along warm skin. “Don’t you want me?” Oh. That was bait and Ten knew it. Ten knew it and yet he couldn't help but respond to it.

“Tae.” Ten roughly gripped the red locks and slid a hand into Taeyong's pants. “My beautiful Taeyong. If I could fuck you here I would.” Taeyong moaned low. “I'd fuck you surrounded by mirrors so I could see you from every angle as you took my cock like a good boy.” Taeyong bucked his hips into Ten’s grip. “You'd be a good boy and take it right?”

“Yes.” Taeyong could only hold on as Ten roughly jerked him off. “God I would be so good for you.”

“I know you would be baby. You take it face pressed into the ground with your ass up in the air and me using you like the pretty cocksleeve I know you like to be.” The dirty talk was getting to Taeyong. He could barely hold himself up.

“Ten.” Taeyong clawed at the smaller man’s back. “Oh fuck please.”

“You like that? The idea of being my cock warmer in the studio? Answer me.” Ten bit his earlobe  
.  
“Y-yes.” another moan. “Please. Please let me. I'll be so good for you.”

“Not today baby but soon.” Ten sped up the movement of his hand. “Right now baby I want you to come for me.” Taeyong tensed up and came with a low moan echoing through the room. “Good boy. Oh baby you did perfect for me. Now on your knees.” Taeyong slid down the wall to his knees. “Perfect.” Ten slid his pants down to mid thigh finally releasing his aching dick. “Open.” Taeyong obeyed. “Oh baby you're so good.” Ten slid into Taeyong's mouth and the older immediately began to suck causing Ten’s hips to buck. If it phased Taeyong it didn't show. Ten started to slowly fuck into Taeyong's mouth keeping eye contact with him. It didn't take much to send Ten over the edge. He'd been riled up and Taeyong had began humming the melody of the song still playing in the background. “Oh fuck baby I'm gonna cum.” Ten gripped the back of Taeyong's head and came buried in Taeyong's throat. 

After cleaning both of them up Ten realized the camera had been left on but with a look he and Taeyong shared the same idea and took the disc out.

*** 

Dear Johnny,

We miss you! Watch this alone. Love you!

Ten & Tae

Johnny looked at the disc and the note again. He was alone in the room tonight with nothing to do. Locking the door and putting in headphones Johnny played the disc on his laptop.

Stop baby don't stop

“FFfffucckk.”

 

Fin.


	7. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny comes home from the university after being away for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like diabetus - S

Johnny didn't tell Tae or Ten he'd be home today. After all the surprises they'd been sending him he wanted to return the favor. It had started with the video of them in the dance studio, which he may have watched seven too many times, and soon turned into snapchats and pictures of them in various states. Selfie Sticks were officially his favorite thing ever created since it meant he got to see both of them as if he was the person taking the photo. If he had to choose a favorite it was the video Ten on his knees moaning around Taeyong as the now brunette fucked into the smaller man's throat calling out Johnny’s name. Even when he wasn't there his lovers included him and that filled his chest with warmth. Ping! Snapchat: TaeTen sent you a snap. Johnny looked around the train making sure no one was close enough to see before opening it. The picture was of them laying on the bed sheets rumpled around them snuggled together looking sleepy with the caption “❤Miss you❤” resisting the urge to screenshot it Johnny took a picture of the open book on his lap making sure there was nothing giving away his secret “Miss both of you too ❤❤”

The rest of the train ride was quiet and Johnny spent it reading his book. Finally arriving at the station he put on a hat and face mask hoping to keep out of sight of cameras long enough to keep his surprise. Johnny can see Lucas and Jungwoo sitting off to the side hiding behind beanies and face masks. “Johnny!” Lucas nearly shouts jumping off the bench and running over to throw his arms around him. Thankfully its peak tourist season and nearly everyone ignored the English name. Jungwoo made his way over and wrapped his arms around the taller man when Lucas finally lets go. “We've missed you. No one will cause mayhem with me.” he can hear the pout in the Chinese man’s voice.

“Not even Mark?” Johnny grabbes both their hands while they each grabbed one of his bags and they begin walking towards the exit.

“Not even Mark. But they got him running all over with the babies doing leader stuff.” Both Johnny and Jungwoo snorted. “Don’t you two start that. Anyway Mark has been real stressed and even with being coached by Tae in being a group leader he feels like it isn't enough. I'm getting worried.”

“Markie will be fine.” Jungwoo supplied softly. “He has to get himself worked up, cry for a few days, and then after he'll be able to work it out and focus. The best thing we can do is remind him that we love him and be there when he needs us.” Johnny couldn't help but smile. He knew they were lucky to be in a group where everyone cared so much about one another. Getting into the taxi Lucas and Jungwoo placed his bags in the trunk before sliding in on each side. Jungwoo rattled off then address to the driver who thankfully didn't seem to care that three idols were currently sitting in his backseat and left them to talk amongst themselves. Arriving at the dorm Jungwoo paid the driver and bowed. “Thank you!” 

The dorm was still empty when they arrived which was odd for how late it was. 

“It's almost eight where is everyone?” Johhny asked tossing his bags into his room.

“Literally no one wanted to be here for the sexfest that's about to happen.” Lucas laughed. “They still don't know so don't worry. They should be home soon and the rest are off doing whatever. Speaking of which.” Lucas smiled lovingly at Jungwoo “We have a date.” 

“Yes we do.” Jungwoo smiled back at him before both wrapped Johnny in a final hug. “Good to have you back home.” Johnny squeezed them before letting go. Once the two left Johnny jumped in the shower to wash the stale smell of the train from his body. He was enjoying the hot water when he heard voices and the front door opening before shutting loudly since neither of his lovers expected anyone home they were already being vocal. He could picture them grabbing at each other and if the thump followed by a loud moan was anything to go by Ten had push Taeyong against the wall to grind against him. Johnny quickly turned off the shower, fan, and lights before the two noticed anything and waited for them to make their way to the room. He didn't have to wait long.

“Let's take, AH, another video for Johnny.” Johnny nearly moaned at Taeyong’s suggestion but bit his lip. Once he heard the bedroom door open Johnny wrapped a towel around his waist and quietly made his way down the hall and stood listening to Taeyong’s moans as they filtered through the door. “Johnny.” they must have started recording “Fuck -ahhhh- Johnny when are you coming home?” Johnny couldn't take it. Slowly turning the knob he opened the door silently and took in the sight. Taeyong was splayed out holding the phone with trembling hands while Ten was between his legs working him open. “Johnny we miss you.”

“I missed you too.” both men shot up in bed in shock making him smile stupidly at them. “Please don’t stop for my sake.” Ten recovered first and sent him a wicked smile before going back to his task. Closing the door Johnny dropped the towel and walked over to kneel behind Ten. “Hi sweetheart. Have you been taking care of our Tae?” Johnny asked pressing a kiss behind his ear.

“Yes Sir.” Ten breathed out relaxing into the warm body behind him hands stilling inside Taeyong for a moment.

“Good boy sweetheart. Keep opening him up. It's not nice to tease.” Johnny commands lightly and Ten obeys. Looking down Johnny nearly melts at how happy Taeyong looks “Hi baby.”

“Hi Sir.” Taeyong is smiling dreamily up at him “Ten has been so good to me. We've been good to each other while you've been gone.” 

“I'm so proud of you two.” both men preened at the praise. Johnny watched for awhile as Ten continued to work Taeyong open and the brunette moaning in pleasure. Despite the separation none of them felt the need to rush, Johnny in particular wanted to savor this moment. Lazily he began to bite on Ten’s neck receiving small moans while sliding his hands down to tease the man's erection. One hand slowly worked up and down while the other gently kneaded at his balls. “What's wrong sweetheart? You stopped again.” Ten didn't answer but let out a small moan. Johnny reached next to them grabbing the lube before coating both hands and returning them between Ten’s thighs. “Baby is waiting so patiently isn't he? He's always so good for us isn't he sweetheart.”

“Yes. Fuck.” Ten couldn't stop his hips jerking into the insistent hands. Johnny sat back on his ass and moved a hand in front of him to trail along the cleft of Ten’s ass. 

“Keep playing with Tae. If you can concentrate I'll reward you.” Ten began moving his fingers again as Johnny started to massage his own hole. Soon enough Johnny slipped a finger into Ten and the Thai man shuddered but keep working Taeyong who was steadily getting more desperate. “Baby I can't hear you. Is sweetheart teasing you again?”

“Yes Sir.” Taeyong whined. “He is teasing me.” Johnny slipped a second finger into Ten right as he removed the hand from Ten’s dick to slap his thigh. 

“Teasing isn't nice. Apologize.” Ten panted trying to find the words. Another slap.

“Sorry baby.” Ten hoped it was in Korean because his brain was reeling from the sting of his thigh and the stretch of the fingers in his ass.

“Good boy.” Johnny kissed his spine continuing to fuck his fingers in and out for a moment before pulling them out. “I want you to fuck him.” Ten exhaled heavily. “I want to watch you fuck Tae. Can you do that for me? Can you be a good boy for me Ten?”

“Yes...yes Sir.” Johnny stood up and grabbed the towel up from the floor. “Up on your knees baby.” Taeyong beamed a smile and obeyed. Once on his knees Johnny put the towel under him and sat so he could watch. “Perfect baby. Sweetheart? You can start now.” Johnny cupped Taeyong’s face and watched as his features contorted in pleasure as Ten sank into his body. “You're so beautiful Taeyong. I could tell you that everyday and it wouldn't even begin to be enough.” Taeyong felt a few tears slip out but kept his eyes on Johnny. Their Johnny who loved them and took care of them. “Ten is beautiful too isn't he baby?”

“Yes.” Taeyong nodded. “So are you.”

“Thank you baby.” Johnny gently kissed him. “You can move now sweetheart, he's ready.” Ten smiled leaning forward to get a kiss from Johnny too. Ten slowly began to move in and out causing both of them to moan. Johnny kept Taeyong’s face up so he could watch. “Faster sweetheart. What did I say about teasing?” 

“I'm sorry baby. Teasing isn't nice.” Ten gripped Taeyong’s hips before taking a steadying breath and thrusting harshly into him starting a steady pace. Taeyong’s eyes went wide as each thrust forced air out of his lungs and rocked his body forward.

“TEN!” Taeyong moaned out trying to keep still.

“Its okay baby. Fuck yourself back onto him. I want to watch how you take care of each other when I'm gone.” Johnny released his face and Taeyong lifted himself up to rest his head on Ten's shoulder exposing the long line of his neck.

“Oh fuck baby.” Ten gripped harder into Taeyong’s hips and adjusted so he could continue to fuck up to the warm body. Johnny was too mesmerised by the writhing bodies and obscene noises to even notice how hard he was. Taeyong had taken to fucking himself onto Ten while the Thai man whispered praises and obscenities into his ear just loud enough to reach Johnny. “Just like that baby. Look at how pleased Sir is. He knows you ride cock so well. Look at him Tae. If you ask nicely he might let you ride him next.” both men look over at Johnny. “Go on baby. Ask Sir if he'll let you ride his cock.”

“S-s-sir?” Taeyong managed between moans. “Sir cAN I pl..please. Please ride your cock?”

“Yes baby. You can ride me after Ten is done playing with you.” Ten smiled warmly at Johnny before pushing Taeyong down on his face and fucking harshly into his body casing the brunette to shake and wail at the onslaught of pleasure. Johnny had to grip the base of his dick to keep from coming just from listening to Ten fuck roughly into Taeyong. The moans of both men were wearing at his resolve.

“Oh. Fuck. Fuck baby you're so tight. Fuck.” Ten bit out between harsh pants.

“Cum inside him sweetheart. I want to feel you when baby rides me.” Ten’s head shot up with wide eyes before a tremor wrecked through him and he came with a near pained moan. “Good boy Ten. Such a good boy.” Ten pulled out slowly before falling onto his back lax from his release. “How are you feeling baby?” Taeyong was shaking with his face buried into the bed. “I need your words.”

“I need you.” Taeyong whispered into the bed before lifting his head to look at Johnny with desperate eyes. “Johnny, Sir, please I need you. Please.”

“Okay baby.” Johnny adjusted his position before grabbing the lube and slicking up his dick. “Come here baby.” Taeyong crawled over on shaky limbs, dick hard and aching between his thighs. Johnny guided Taeyong’s hips down until he was fully sheathed inside. “Ohhhh baby.” Johnny screwed his eyes shut and moaned out. “Oh fuck baby you feel so good.” 

“Baby looks tired Sir.” Ten had regained enough control of his body to sit up and move over. “Can I help Tae fuck himself on your Sir?” Johnny bit his lip but nodded yes. “Thank you Sir.” Ten moved behind Taeyong and pulled his body against his. “Lean on me baby. Sir and I will take care of you.” Taeyong whimpered but let his body go lax. He was so desperate but Ten and Johnny never let him down, never let him fall, they always took care of him. “Thank you baby.” Grabbing Taeyong’s slim hips and pressing them against his Ten rolled his hips back and forth causing Taeyong's to move with them.

“Oh god.” Taeyong whimpered “Johnny. Ten.” Ten kept the slow roll of their hips feeling Taeyong’s body jolt each time Johnny's dick brushed his prostate. Johnny was laying on his back moaning helplessly as well unable to keep his eyes open. “I'm close. Please. Please Ten.” Ten pressed a kiss to his shoulder before raising him up and letting him drop back down. “Ugh. Yes. Yes.” As Ten continued to bounce Taeyong the brunette started shaking again “Johnny please look at me.” The words were soft but Johnny instantly reacted to them and looked up with a small smile. As soon as their eyes met he was gone. “Oh. Oh god. I-" Taeyong choked out before coming and painting Johnny's stomach.

“Tae.” Johnny beathed as Ten continued to move Taeyong’s hips through his orgasm. “Oh fuck. Faster.” Ten smiled and obeyed. He fucked Taeyong onto Johnny until the dark haired man tensed up and came buried inside Taeyong’s body.

“How the world did I get so lucky?” Ten asked to no one particular. Still perched behind Taeyong he pulled the brunette off and laid him gently next to Johnny giving them both a kiss. When Johnny tried to get up Ten pushed him down. “Let me do it. I want to take care of you.”

“Thank you.” Johnny pulled him down for a lazy kiss then turned his head to kiss a sleepy Taeyong. “I missed you both so much.”

“Welcome home Johnny.” Taeyong waited until Ten had cleaned up Johnny's stomach with the towel had put down before curling his body into Johnny's and soon Ten curled up on the opposite side. “I love you.” Taeyong lifted his head to look at Ten. “Both of you.” the smile Ten sent warmed his whole body.

“I love you too.” Ten looked up at Johnny. “And I even love you.” they laughed as Johnny pulled them closer.

“I love both of you. It's good to be home.”

Fin

Lee Mark: I'm losing my fucking mind  
Lucas: Losing? Not lost?  
Lee Mark: Oh fuck you  
Jungwoo: Is that a statement or an offer?  
Lee Mark: …….  
Lucas: While you enjoy your gay panic we’re finishing dinner and will pick you up for a movie after. Wear something pretty.  
Lee Mark: I hate the both of you.  
Jungwoo: See you in an hour Markie. We'll make sure to get you home before curfew.


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten questions his place in their lives and his lovers absolutely refuses to give up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready to suffer? Lack of communication is cliche but whose gonna fight me about it? Besides I haven't made Johnny actually cry yet and I'm always the meanest to my biases. - S

Ten didn't want to feel this way. Johnny and Taeyong were always free with their affection with both one another and with him. All he had to do was ask, or just be within eye sight, and he would be pulled into long limbs to be showered in kisses. Taeyong in particular loved to press up against him and whisper ‘I love you’ whenever they had a spare moment alone. Johnny’s affection was less tactile but where he didn’t touch as often Johnny made sure to always let Ten know he loved him with both words and his presence. Despite everything Ten was beginning to question if he belonged with the two of them. Did he deserve to be with them? His thoughts had turned dark and for nearly two weeks he’d been sleeping in his bed in Mark’s room doing his best to avoid being left alone with Johnny or Taeyong. Ten knew he’d have to face them soon. They spent nearly all their time together at the studios and there was only so many places to hide in the dorm rooms. Again the thoughts swirled around Do I just drag them down? 

Johnny was attempting to be patient even though every part of him was screaming that he needed to fix things. Not that he knew what was wrong. Ten had abruptly cut himself off from them without a word and it left them reeling. Had they done something to drive their lover away? Had he done something to break Ten’s trust in them? Is this my fault? 

Taeyong wasn’t sleeping well. There was a hole in their bed and each time he reached for their missing lover he felt waves of sadness pull at him. In the studio it was hard not to cry when Ten would bolt from the room the moment the choreographers released them and a few times he had to excuse himself to the bathroom to regain his composure. He hated doing it outside of shows but he had to slip into his performer mindset otherwise he wouldn’t be able to make it through the day. As the indifference washed over him he couldn’t help but think Will this push him away more?

****

“Ten?” Mark had come back to the room surprised to find the Thai man curled up in the bed. “Listen it’s not my place and it’s not that I don’t want you here but did something happen? You’ve been here for two weeks.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Ten didn’t sound angry. Just sad.

“That might be the issue.” Mark knew he was stepping on real thin ice. He didn’t want to drive a wedge between them but there was only so many times he could watch Taeyong cry or pretend to not hear Ten cry when they were supposed to be sleeping. “Whatever it is its eating away at all of you.”   
“Please just leave it alone.” Ten curled more into himself. Slowly retreating out Mark checked around the dorm until he saw a light on Johnny and Taeyong’s room and knocked.

“Come in.” It was Johnny’s voice. Thank fuck. This called for American Stubbornness and if 8 years of SM training proved anything it was that Johnny was a tenacious man when he knew what he wanted. “Hey Mark. What’s up?” Mark saw right through his smile.

“Is everything okay?” It wasn’t. He knew that, but he needed just one of them to stop pretending. A beat of silence. 

“No.” Johnny hung his head and looked incredibly small sitting on the bed. “I don’t know what’s wrong. Ten won’t even talk to us. I just want to apologize but he won’t talk to us or answer texts.”

“Why would you apologize?” Mark walked over and sat next to Johnny and grabbed one of his hands.

“I fucked up. I must have.” There was so much pain in his voice Mark nearly began crying himself. “I fucked up something and it drove Ten away. I just want to apologize for ruining everything. I'll leave if it will make things right.” That. That was the final straw.

“Stay here.” Mark stood up and walked to his room. Since Ten wouldn’t go to them willingly Mark was going to force his hand. This was going to break Johnny if it kept going. Mark had a suspicion Johnny didn’t even do anything but he’d take the blame and let it erode at him until there was nothing left and Mark was not going to let that happen. SM didn’t break his friend and he wouldn’t let a stubborn dancer do it either. “Hey Ten? Can you come here for a second?”

“No.”

“Listen. You’re going to talk with Johnny or so help me I will drag you across this dorm and dump you at his feet.” That got a reaction.

“You wouldn’t.” Ten sat up and glared at him.

“Bet.” Mark began walking towards the bed making sure if the Thai dancer tried to bolt he wouldn’t make it to the door. Stopping at the edge of the bed Mark felt angry for the first time. “This has got to stop. Unless there was something fucked up done you don’t get to sulk while Johnny is breaking two rooms away and god knows I haven’t seen Taeyong smile in days let alone shake off the headspace.” Ten sighed defeated as he stood up unable to look away from the floor. “Thank you.” Mark grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway to the room where Johnny still sat on the edge of the bed looking despondent at the wall. The tall man hadn’t even acknowledged them returning to the room. Mark looked over at Ten who was staring at Johnny and he could see the realization washing over Ten. “Fix it.” Mark spoke the words to Ten quietly before letting go of his hand and shutting the door praying that this would be enough to salvage this. Now he had to go hunt down Taeyong and hope that he could get the dissociation to stop.

***

“I’m sorry.” Johnny didn’t move. Didn’t look at him. Didn’t even really breathe. “Please tell me what I fucked up. I don’t want to lose you but if I’ve already drove you away please tell me what I did.” Ten couldn’t breathe around Johnny’s words around the fact that Johnny looked so defeated. He was glued in place by guilt. He had done this to Johnny. His sweet Johnny who had never been anything but kind even when he didn’t deserve it. A minute of silence passed and Johnny curled into himself accepting the inevitable. “You don’t have to talk to me. I know Mark dragged you in here but I won’t force you to stay. You...you c-can leave if y-you want.” Johnny was shaking in an attempt to hold back his tears and finally Ten broke out of his trance.

“I’m so sorry.” Ten felt tears trail down his face and stumbled forward to kneel in front of Johnny. “Fuck I’m so sorry.” Johnny’s whole body curled away as if afraid to touch him. “Johnny.” Ten wrapped his arms around his chest and pressed his face into Johnny’s neck. “Damn it I didn’t mean to do this.”

“Why did you leave?” the words were filled with pain.

“Because I’m the fuck up. I’m the one ruining everything.” Johnny made a confused noise. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t mean to hurt either of you I’m so sorry.”

“You aren’t a fuck up.” Johnny leaned back before forcing Ten to look up at him. “You didn’t ruin anything. We’ve been so worried we hurt you. I -” 

“No. This is my fault. This is all my fault.” Ten cut him off before Johnny could take anymore misplaced blame. “I should have talked to you but I shut down. This is my fault and I’m so sorry.” Ten cupped Johnny’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “How do I fix this? Can I fix this? Do you even want me after this? Fuck I’m so sorry Johnny.” Johnny was quiet for a long time but kept them in place.

“Ten.” He tried to ignore the dread building up. “Look at me.” He opened his eyes to meet Johnny’s. “I love you.” Johnny said it so simply that Ten almost didn’t believe it but then Johnny leaned forward and kissed him firmly. Johnny’s hands cradled the back of his head while soft lips brushed with his. Pulling back Johnny looked him in the eyes again “I love you and I’m not letting you go. We’re not letting you go. Do you understand me? We’re not letting you go so don’t ever doubt your place with us.” Ten nodded his head. “Words. I need to know that you believe me.”

“Bu-”

“No. No buts. Unless you don’t want to be with us I’m not letting you leave.” Johnny ran his thumbs along Ten’s jawline where he was holding. “I need to know right now. What do you want?”

“You.” Ten didn’t even have to think about it. “You and Tae.” For the first time in days Johnny smiled. “I’m so-” Johnny caught his mouth in a kiss curling his tongue around his. Ten whimpered into Johnny’s mouth and the taller man to pull them both up long enough so he could push him onto the bed. “Johnny.” Ten barely caught a breath before Johnny captured his mouth again hands moving against his body. He let Johnny consume him biting back moans as Johnny moved to bite the junction of his neck and shoulder. “Oh my god.” Large hands gripped his hips almost painfully before they forced him to grind against Johnny’s thigh sending jolts of pleasure through him. “Oh fuck. Fuck. Jesus christ Johnny.” The teeth sank deeper into his neck. “Oh my god I’m going to cum if you don’t stop.” Nails bit through the denim as Johnny rocked his body into the thrusts “Please, fuck, don’t stop. Oh god don’t stop.” The teeth release before lips pressed against his ear.

“Cum for me sweetheart. Scream for me.” Johnny nipped his earlobe before licking the bite mark and biting down on it again. The pain mixed with the harsh grind of his hips sent Ten over the edge and he came dragging his nails across Johnny’s wide shoulders screaming his name. “Good boy.” Ten was jerking and holding onto Johnny as the older continued to rock against his hips through his orgasm. “Good boy sweetheart.”

“Oh thank god.” Even through the haze Ten could hear Taeyong. “I thought Mark was just trying to make me feel better.” Taeyong closed the door kicking his shoes off and nearly running toward the bed and all but pushing Johnny off to crawl onto Ten’s body before kissing him soft hands running along his chest. “We missed you. So much. Fuck please don’t leave us again.” Ten couldn’t even respond because as soon as the words were whispered Taeyong resumed kissing him deeply. Taeyong’s nails dragged lightly down his body until they brushed the top of the Thai man’s jeans. “Off. All of it. I want to touch you.” Ten nodded his head dumbly. Taeyong preferred to be submissive, loved to not be in control and let himself be taken care of, but right now Ten needed to be reminded that this was his place. That he belonged here with them no matter what his brain said. As Ten peeled himself out of his clothes Taeyong stripped not bothering to put on a show about it like he normally did before turning to an amused Johnny. “Johnny. Naked. Now.”

“Yes love.”Johnny pulled Taeyong forward by the hips then placed a kiss over his heart. “As you wish.”

“That's corny even for you.” Ten chuckled drawing attention back to him. Taeyong was looking at him so intensely the air in his lungs froze. 

“Open your legs.” Ten had never experienced this side and despite his recent climax his dick gave a half hearted twitch as he did as told. “Wider.” Ten obeyed. Taeyong reached into the desk drawer to pull out the bottle of lube. “I'm going to fuck the life out of you."

“Oh my god Tae.” Ten dropped his head down “ Holy fuck. Please.” 

“Johnny.” Taeyong opened the bottle to coat his fingers “Hold him down.” Ten moaned.

“Yes love.” Johnny received a kiss in thanks. Crawling on the bed Johnny held Ten’s hands over his head. “You're going to love this sweetheart. Tae is so good when he's worked up like this. I love when he gets aggressive.” Ten bit his lower lip as Taeyong began to massage at the ring of muscle. “He’s gonna fuck you so good sweetheart and once he’s done I'm going to fuck you. We're going to drain you dry and keep fucking you until you can't take any more.”

“Christ.” Ten was already hard again. “Oh fuuuuuuuuck.” Taeyong slipped a finger in. “Fuck you two are going to be thAHH death of me.” Taeyong began sliding the finger in and out. Taeyong took his time opening up watching as Ten went from breathless to desperate but never changing his slow place. By the time Taeyong had four fingers buried in their lover Ten was fucking back onto his fingers in near tears. “Tae please. Please. Fuck me.” Each lazy brush of his prostate add to the need building. “I'll do anything. Please Tae. Pleeease.”

“Anything?” Taeyong grabbed the bottle of lube to coat his dick. “Scream for me.” Taeyong entered Ten in one sudden move hip slamming against Ten’s ass. Ten’s whole body arched off the bed eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. Taeyong sat still letting Ten adjust and petting the trembling thighs.

“Please.” Ten whispered “God please fuck me Tae.” Taeyong looked at Johnny who had been watching their lover making sure he wasn't being pushed too far. “Sir please.”

“Slow.” Johnny smiled. Taeyong began to roll his hips sliding in and out of their lover. Ten didn't bother to stop the moans falling from his lips. Each maddenly slow roll brushed his prostate but it wasn't enough he was going to go insane before he found relief. “How you doing sweetheart?”

“Faster. Please god faster.” Ten wrapped his legs around Taeyong's hips to pull him closer.

“No.” Ten looked up at Johnny with a pout “Not yet. Tae?” The brunette looked over. “Tell Ten how loved he is.” Tae smiled slowly before adjusting himself so he could lean over their small lover while slowly thrusting into him. 

“Chittaphon.” The use of his full name shocked Ten. “I love you. I was so sad when you wouldn't talk to us. First few nights we didn’t sleep at all. I thought you were mad at me.” Taeyong buried his face in Ten’s neck. “But it’s okay now because you’re here.” soft lips trailed along his neck. “You’re here with us. I don’t care what your brain says you belong to us and we belong to you.” Taeyong snapped his hips forward inching them up the bed at the force “Do you understand? We don’t want anyone but you.” Taeyong sat up hands sliding down Ten’s chest to grip at his hips. “Ten. We don’t want anyone but you.” Ten couldn’t do anything but moan as Taeyong started to roll his hips building up a rhythm “Don’t you ever doubt that we want you.”

“Tae.” Johnny smiled. “He’s being a good boy. What did I say about teasing?” Taeyong smiled wickedly moving a leg over his shoulder.

“It isn’t nice.” Ten barely heard the words because as soon as they were out of Taeyong’s mouth the brunette shifted forward nearly bending him in half. “I’m sorry sweetheart. Let me make it up to you.”

“FUCK!” Ten screamed as Taeyong fucked into his body each thrust pushing him into the mattress and Johnny still holding his arms down above his head no matter how hard he pulled against him. “Oh my god Tae. Ohgodohfuckohfuckohfuck.” Ten couldn’t even form words anymore with how much pleasure was rolling through him. 

“That’s it sweetheart. Just let go. We got you.” Johnny reached down with one of his hands to grip Ten’s dick and stroke him in time with Taeyong’s thrust. Ten used his free hand to latch onto Johnny’s shoulder as his whole body tightened. “Faster Tae. He’s so close.” Taeyong grunted and dug his fingers into the leg over his shoulder. “My good boys. You’re so good.” Ten tried to form words but Taeyong had hit his prostate and that was it. Ten came so hard he nearly blacked out. Taeyong dropped his leg from his shoulder and bit out moans as his movements became erratic. “Its okay baby. You can let go too.” Johnny released Ten and moved next to Taeyong and gripped his hair forcing his head back. “Now.” Ten watched as Taeyong instantly arched into Johnny and came inside him. “My good boys. You both are so good. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Holy fuck.” Ten was grateful they had the next few days off. If Johnny kept his promise, and Ten knew better than to doubt him, then he wouldn’t be walking for at least a day. Johnny kissed Taeyong long and deep pulling the dancer’s body against his. 

“One of these days you’ll get bossy and fuck me like that.” Johnny teased breaking the kiss. “Usually you just body check me into a wall and grind against me until I lose my mind.” Taeyong laughed and it was the best sound Ten had ever heard. “How are you feeling? We weren’t too rough with you were we?” 

“No.” Ten managed to keep his voice from cracking. He’d put them through hell for two weeks and still they were worried about him. He’d cracked at the very core of Johnny and still the older was taking care of him like nothing had happened. 

“I’m glad.” Johnny pecked Taeyong’s cheek again before standing up and hunting down a towel. “Though you get laundry duty as penance.” Johnny winked as he gently began cleaning both Ten and Taeyong off with the towel. “If you can’t go again it’s okay.” Johnny tossed the towel on the floor and curled against Ten’s side so they were pressed together as if he wasn’t horrifically horny. Ten had no idea where Johnny learned restraint but it was amazing.

“I want you.” Johnny pressed a kiss to his cheek. “In like ten minutes.”

“You already have me.” Johnny closed his eyes and rested his head on Ten’s shoulder relishing the skin contact. “You’ll always have me.”

“But you promised to fuck me until I couldn’t handle it anymore.” Ten rolled onto his side and ran his fingers down’s Johnny’s erection. “I want you to bite me again.” When Ten saw Johnny’s eyes open and go dark it shot a thrill through him. “And I want Tae to bite me. I want to have your marks on me. Please Sir.” Ten felt Taeyong slide behind him and kiss at the mark Johnny had left earlier that was beginning to bruise. “It’s not nice to tease Sir.”

“You are a brat.” Johnny laughed.

“But I'm your brat Sir.” Ten kissed Johnny before biting his lower lip and sucking into his mouth. “I'm your brat and Tae is our good boy.” Taeyong giggled and peeked at Johnny over Ten’s shoulder sleepily. “Will you still fuck me Sir? Fuck me till I'm dry and can't -" 

“Get on your knees.” Ten bit his lip to hide his smile.

“Yes Sir.” Ten got up on his hands and knees hovering over Taeyong. “Hi.” Taeyong smiled and wiggled his fingers in a wave. “Come here often?” Taeyong giggled into his hands. “You're beautiful Tae.” Ten leaned down to kiss him and Taeyong sighed against his lips, long fingers cradling his face. Johnny waited until Ten was reasonably distracted before slicking his aching dick and dumping more lube directly into Ten’s abused hole. “Fuck that's coLD!” Johnny lined himself up and grabbing Ten’s hips jerked him back until Ten was pressed against his pelvis. “Oh my GOD.” 

“Say red if it gets too much okay.” Ten nodded his head frantically. “Hold on sweetheart. I'm going to fuck you until you can't even hold yourself up.” Johnny shared a look with Taeyong who smiled and nodded. Ten let himself get pushed down onto Taeyong's chest and the brunette gripped his hair just as Johnny began to harshly fuck into him. “Oh fuck baby you're still so tight.” Ten felt his body starting to respond to the rough treatment.

“Fuuuu-k" Ten stuttered out. Johnny reached down to hold the back of his neck and the angle change caused each harsh trust to hit his prostate. “OHGOD!” Ten gripped at the sheets with white knuckles unable to think as Johnny fucked into him hard enough to leave him breathless.

 

“Fuck sweetheart I'm so close.” Johnny let go of his neck. “Bite him baby. He's been doing so good.” Taeyong tightened his grip and forced his head back before biting his neck on the opposite side of where Johnny's bite had bloomed purple. Ten choked out a low moan tightening around Johnny. “FUCK.” Johnny shook as his orgasm ripped through him. Johnny reached a blind hand around to work Ten's dick sending the Thai man over the edge for a third time his body too overstimulated to be able to hang on any longer.

Ten woke some time later his body pleasantly thrumming. The sheets had been changed out and he was dressed in soft pajamas but what caught his attention most was that he was squished between Taeyong and Johnny. Johnny was spooned up behind him snoring softly into his shoulder and Taeyong was curled facing him though the brunette was wide awake. “Hi Tae.” Ten was a little hesitant to talk to him now that there was no distractions.

“You really hurt us.” Taeyong flicked his gaze over to Johnny making sure he was still asleep. Johnny had already forgiven everything but Taeyong needed to make sure Ten understood the gravity of what happened. “Johnny was threatening to leave. He was so convinced it was his fault and that if he left the group you'd come back.” 

Ten felt sick all over again. “I -"

“I know.” Taeyong leaned forward and kissed him. “I know. But I need you to understand that you have to talk to us. If you need space or time or anything please talk to us. I almost lost both of you. It...it started to make me sick.” 

“I'm so sorry Taeyong.” Ten tried to stop the tears.

“We love you. We'll never stop fighting for you but that means you have to fight for us. This isn't easy and with our careers it’s that much easier to fall to pieces.” Taeyong sighed releasing his Leader headspace and his whole body relaxed. “I'm not gonna keep beating this into the ground. We forgive you. I just needed you to know.”

“I won't do it again. I promise you Tae. I won't put you or Johnny through this again.

“I love you.” Taeyong smiled before shimmying closer to curl into Ten. “Let get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Ten hugged him close. “I love you too.” Ten knew they had a lot of work to do to fix the hole he’d punched in their lives but they hadn't given up in him and Taeyong was right, it was far past time for him to start fighting for them too. 

Fin.

 

Lee Mark: Dad and mom and mom are better now  
Lucas: You're a saint  
Jungwoo: I thought he was Canadian  
Lucas: Same thing  
Lee Mark: Aren't you two on a date?  
Lucas: It's only a date if all members show up  
Lee Mark: I'm leaving goodboy.  
Lee Mark: GOODBYE****  
Jungwoo: :)  
Lucas: :)))  
Lee Mark: Fuck


	9. Weight of Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong doesn't take well to people fucking with his son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual Mother Taeyong makes me soft as fuck - S

After the third day in a row Mark had some home looking like a kicked puppy Taeyong knew he had to step in. Mark had made a mistake yes but he had also owned it and took the reprimands without excuses. Now it had to stop. They were just being mean because they viewed him as a child. So sending him off to his room to be with his new lovers Taeyong texted their manager and asked for a meeting the following day. The meeting had gone well and Taeyong only had to yell twice before they all relented and agreed that Mark was in fact human and should be forgiven for his slip up. When they arrived home Taeyong knocked on Mark's door. 

“Come in.” Taeyong walked in to find Mark laying on his bed. “Can I sit?” Taeyong asked.

“Sure. Bedding is clean. Changed it out this morning.” Mark supplied. He'd been Taeyong's roommate for a while and understood the older man's slight germ phobia. Mark held out his arms and Taeyong smiled as Mark pulled him close against him. “So what's up mom?” Taeyong had taken him under his wig when he debuted with Dream and when he had started doing raps for 127 Taeyong had all but formally adopted him. Taeyong had always taken time to help him when he struggled with being the leader or having to make a hard decision. He owed his sanity to the soft hearted man in his arms.

“I talked with management today.” Taeyong snuggled into his side. “They won't be yelling at you for that again.”

“You didn't have to do that Tae. What happens if they get mad at you.” Mark felt guilty for being relieved. He was happy he wouldn't get yelled again but Taeyong already had so much on his plate.

“Yes I did. You are Dream’s leader yes but you are also in 127, my friend and my baby.” Taeyong squeezed him close. “They were just being petty. You've already apologized and taken the verbal beating. Enough is enough.”

“Thank you Tae.” Mark nuzzled into Taeyong's hair. “It means a lot to me.”

“Any time Markie. Now. Be honest with me.” Taeyong lifted himself up on his elbow to look at Mark. “Are they being good to you? Jungwoo can be...aggressive.”

“I know.” Mark smiled warmly. “I like it. I like being bossed around. It...it’s nice to not have to worry about anything for a while.” Taeyong nodded his head before laying back down.

“I understand. Believe me I do.” Mark ran his fingers through the brown strands as Taeyong spoke. “I don't know how I managed to stay sane before Johnny. Not that Ten doesn't help but Johnny.” Taeyong sighed fondly “Johnny holds us together.”

“Can...can I ask something.” Mark but at the inside of his cheek nervously. “It's. Um. It's about your relationship.” 

“How to make three wildly different people function as a single unit while still respecting each other as individuals?” Taeyong shifted so that he could pull Mark to rest against him. Mark tucked his head under Taeyong’s chin letting the older cuddle him close. “It's hard sometimes. Ten gets insecure, as you saw, and needs assurances that we aren't keeping him out of pity or whatever ridiculous notion works into his head.” Mark grimaced remembering the way the three had moved like ghosts for those two weeks. “Johnny. Johnny internalizes a lot of things and takes the blame even though its rarely his fault. I think someone during his training days hurt him. Badly. He won't talk about it but we see it.” Mark knew Johnny was hard on himself but not to the extent Taeyong was implying. He made a mental note to watch the American better. “And that leaves me.” Taeyong sighed. “You know about my dissociations and my eating disorder. I learned to control the one by channeling it into performing and being the leader I need to be but my body is another issue. There are days I can't look in mirrors and can't go to the bathroom alone. I don't want to be sick but I've been in the dance world since I was small and it has left its scars on me.” 

“I love you the way you are. No matter what your dumb brain says.” Mark tightened his grip. “We all do.”

“I know. It’s just hard to remember sometimes.” Taeyong kissed the top of his head. “If we had anyone but Johnny I don't know if it would work. He's always patient and forgiving even when he has every right not to be.” Mark loved hearing the adoration in Taeyong's voice. It gave him hope. “You have to find a balance between yourself and them. Sometimes Ten needs space so we give him space. Sometimes Johnny needs to cry and be reassured that he deserves to be here both as our partner and as an idol. Sometimes.” Taeyong paused. “Sometimes I have to be reminded to be selfish so I don't lose myself.”

“Is it worth it?” Mark already knew the answer.

“If it’s the right people it is. Do you think you've found the right people?” There was no judgement in Taeyong's voice.

“Yeah. I think I did.” Taeyong began rubbing circles in between his shoulders.

“You will have to fight for them and they for you. It doesn't work unless you all want it. You have to be honest about your feelings.” Jungwoo's words echoed in Mark's head.

“Honesty is not an option here it is a requirement.” Taeyong made a pleased sound “That's what Jungwoo told me.”

“Wise words.” The two laid together for awhile not saying anything until eventually they both fell asleep.

Fin.

Jungwoo: My heart can't take this *picture attached*  
Johnny: So that's where they went.  
Ten: Mother and son bonding  
Lucas: I demand an invitation to the next cuddle  
Johnny: Movie night if you can find time before you and Mark have Jungwoo kick your asses  
Jungwoo: I'll pencil you in


	10. Heavy - What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny’s despair feels like sinking in quicksand but lucky for him there are those around him who keep throwing lifelines even when he doesn't feel like he deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said like 4 chaps ago I'm the meanest to my bias? Guess who back on their bullshit. Angst ahoy.
> 
> Originally this was two individual chapters but I couldn't leave my boy hanging so I combined them. - S

Heavy

It had been a great concert. They performed well and the crowd loved them and the other groups were always so nice. It was a great day so why was Johnny looking so small? Taeyong chewed at his bottom lip throwing concerned glances at Ten who was trying very hard not to storm over to their tall lover and demand to know what was wrong. Of course Johnny was smiling brilliantly for the camera and when people came up to him he would perk up but his lovers saw through it and so did the rest of their group. Someone had hurt him today and Taeyong had no intention of shielding that person from the wrath of Ten or the rest of NCT. His beautiful Johnny was in pain and it would be hours yet before they would be back in the dorm and he could hold him. 

When they finally, finally, got back to the dorms Johnny had taken a quick shower and retreated to their room quiet as a mouse while everyone tracked his movements with worried eyes not sure how to help. 

“What's wrong with Johnny?” Mark slipped an arm around Taeyong hugging him close.

“We don't know. He's been quiet all day.” Ten emerged from the hallway fresh out of the shower. Under the concerned look Taeyong could see the anger. Ten was protective of those he considered his, be it friends or family or lovers, and it did not bode well for the person who had done this. “Do you guys think you can field anything that pops up?”

“Sure thing.” Jaehyun held his hand out and Taeyong passed him his phone. “If they call I’ll tell them the heat was too much and everyone turned in for an early night. That should keep them off our backs until tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks Jae.” Taeyong kissed the top of Mark’s head as the younger let him go. “I really appreciate it.”

“Go take care of Johnny.” Jungwoo pulled Mark into his lap. “And, if you can, pry out who did this. I want a word with them.” Taeyong dropped a kiss to Jungwoo’s head as well grateful for their friends.

“Let’s go Tae.” Ten laced his fingers with Taeyong’s and both walked toward their room. “If he’s crying I’m going to need bail money.” Ten mumbled mostly to himself.

“The others won’t be able to bail us out. They’ll be in jail with us.” Taeyong wanted to laugh but his heart felt too heavy. Entering the room they found Johnny curled up on the bed so lost in his own head that he didn’t even blink at them and Ten couldn’t breathe past the memory of the last time he saw Johnny like this. “Johnny?” No response. “Johnny please say something.” Taeyong released Ten’s hand to walk over to the bed laying in from of Johnny forcing the other to look at him. “Love what’s wrong?” 

Ten crawled behind Johnny and slid and arm around his waist before burying a his face into Johnny’s hair. “Talk to us Johnny.” Johnny sighed softly. “Please don’t wall us out.”

“I don’t deserve to be here.” Johnny’s voice held no emotion and it felt like a punch to their hearts. “I should have gone back to the states before I fucked up and got picked.”

“Who said that?” Ten’s voice was hard. “Who the fuck is filling your head with lies?” Johnny didn’t answer. “Johnny I will personally track down every group, manager, and stage hand if you don’t tell me who said that to you.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s the truth.” Johnny felt so disconnected with his body that he couldn’t even bring himself to cry.

“It's a lie.” Taeyong looked like a thundercloud. “Do you hear me? Look at me.” Johnny blinked slowly but eventually did as asked. “Johnny you deserve to be here. You deserve to be on stage with us and in this bed with us. You have worked your ass off for years without complaint or quitting.” Taeyong knew he was beating down at the wall Johnny had built up to keep himself from being hurt because tears were beginning to well up. “I will not stand by and let you do this to yourself. I won’t.”

“Johnny we’re not letting you leave.” Ten echoed the statement Johnny said to him months ago. “I’m not letting you go.” There was a moment of silence before Johnny’s breath hitched and he curled into himself giving into tears. Johnny didn’t talk the rest of the night but his lovers filled the space left by him with praises and words of love. 

***

“How is he feeling?” Jaehyun was curled up on the couch with a sleepy looking Doyoung on his chest.

“Not good.” Ten scowled into his coffee cup. He hadn’t slept all night and as the sun began to rise he slipped from bed leaving Taeyong to care for their hurt lover. “He won’t tell us what happened.”

“Sehun.” Jehyun supplied. “Talk to Sehun from EXO. He’s been friends with Johnny for years and they trained together. He might know what’s wrong.”

“I don’t want to go behind his back.” Ten chewed on his lip. “But…fuck its bad. It’s really bad.” Ten could still hear hear Johnny crying in the back of his head. “I’ll make a few calls. Thanks Jae.” 

It was surprisingly easy to get Sehun’s number when you knew who to talk to. It took Ten less than an hour to get it.

Unknown Number: Sehun?  
Sehun: Who is this?  
Unknown Number: This is Ten from NCT  
Sehun: Yeah uh-huh  
Unknown Number: Your skepticism is refreshing.  
Sehun: What do you want ‘Ten from NCT’?  
Unknown Number: Air quotes. Nice touch. What I want is the name of whoever fucked with Johnny at the SM concert last night so I can have a few words with them.  
Sehun: Wait. Someone fucked with Johnny?  
Unknown Number: Yes. Yes they did and if I hear him say he needs to leave to keep from dragging us down one more time I’m going to get very unfriendly.  
Sehun: Can you meet me today?   
Name Updated: Ten - NCT: Yes. Where, when, what do I bring  
Sehun: Oh. I like you. Cafe down the street from SM. Noon. Something you can break because you’re not going to like what I have to tell you.

Ten was not what Sehun was expecting. The Thai dancer was pretty even sitting across from him with a pinched expression and bags under his eyes that showed he’d clearly not slept. “I take it you’re Ten from NCT.”

“In the flesh.” Ten tried for a smile but knew it fell short. “You must be Sehun.”

“How is he?” It had taken everything in him not to text Johnny. If the American knew Ten had contacted him Johnny would slap on his smile and go about like nothing was wrong. He didn’t like people worrying about him and Sehun was not about to let this slide.

“Not good.” Ten took a sip of his coffee. “I didn’t want to go behind his back. Please don’t think this is something I would do unless absolu-”

“Breathe.” Sehun cut him off. “It’s okay. Johnny talks about you like you hang the moon and despite that pretty face of his he’s not dumb.” Relief washed across Ten’s face. “Thank you for caring about him.”

“I love him. We love him.” Ten looked up hesitantly. “Taeyong and I are...you know.”

“I know.” Sehun smiled softly.

“Do you know who hurt him?” Sehun sat back in his chair with a small sigh. “You don’t have to give me all the gory details but please. Please tell me how to help him.”

“Did you know Johnny was supposed to debut with us? EXO I mean.” Ten nodded his head. Johnny had told them as much. “And before that SHINee. But they kept holding him back. Always a different excuse. His Korean or his dancing or his singing. It’s all bullshit.” Ten had never felt more grateful for another human being to exist in his life. If this was Johnny’s best friend then at least something good came from the years locked in the basement. “One of the managers hates Johnny. Like, really, hates Johnny. I don’t know if its because he’s American or what but every time he sees Johnny he gets real nasty with him. He’s said some real fucked up shit to Johnny over the years and I don’t think Johnny will ever be able to truly shake it off. We, being EXO, try to run interference along with the guys from SHINee but just seeing the guy sends Johnny into a panic.”

“Give me his name.” Ten didn’t care about the ramifications. He was going to handle this.

“I won’t do that.” Sehun leaned forward on his elbows and grabbed one of Ten’s hands. “Johnny needs you with him and if you get blackballed he won’t forgive himself.” Ten grit his teeth. “I get it, fuck I really do, but the best thing you can do is be there for him.”

“How is this guy still employed. SM is shitty but fuck.” 

“You’ve never met our manager.” Sehun grimaced. “Or SHINee’s.” Ten’s eyes narrowed. “As long as we tow the line we get left alone but SM doesn’t care about us. They care about profit and we’re just puppets for them. The harder they are on us the more control they feel they have. We’ve lost people in our group because of that.”

“LuHan.” Ten saw the sadness flicker over Sehun’s face.

“LuHan. Tao. Kris.” Sehun looked down. “All of them were my friends and now I’m not allowed to even talk to them.”

“But you do.” Ten could see it.

“I do.” 

“Are you sure I can’t punch him. It would make me feel better at least.” Ten scowled into his coffee.

“It would make us all feel better but no.” Sehun smiled.

“Chenle is rich. We could hire someone.” Sehun laughed loudly at that. “I should be getting back. I didn’t tell anyone where I went except for Jaehyun and if anyone asks he won’t be able to lie. He’s terrible at it.”

“Thank you again.” Sehun stood up and pulled Ten into a hug. “It means so much to us that you’re taking care of him. That you and Taeyong care about him.”

“If I ever met this asshole I can’t promise I won’t throw a chair.” Ten grumbled before both men laughed. As Ten walked away Sehun pulled up the group chat with EXO

Sehun: So I met Johnny’s Ten  
Baekhyun: Yeah?  
Sehun: You’ll love him. He’s already threatened to throw a chair  
Suho: Not that I’m not glad you’re making friends but why did you met up with JUST Ten?  
Sehun: Contacted me actually  
Cheynol: Okay?  
Sehun: Johnny must have ran into Him at the concert.  
Baekhyun: Is throwing the chair still an option? Give me Ten’s # I want to plan   
Sehun: I’m so glad he came to me first. Anyway Johnny has been in a bad way since the concert. Very bad.  
Suho: On it. I’ll hit up SHINee too. 

Nodding in approval Sehun pulled up Ten’s number.  
Sehun: Hey Ten  
Ten - NCT: Miss me already?  
Sehun: I’m already regretting introducing you to Baekhyun  
Ten - NCT: I’m flattered  
Sehun: You would be. You guys off tomorrow?  
Ten - NCT: I think so. They usually give us a few days to rest. Why?  
Sehun: Me and some friends are coming over. We’re worried about Johnny and if he knows about it he’ll clam up or hide and I’m not having it. So surprise.  
Ten - NCT: I think you’re my fourth favorite human in the world  
Sehun: Fourth?  
Ten: My mother is my first, Tae and Johnny share second, and myself is the third  
Sehun: So low on your own list. How humble.  
Ten: One of my invaluable traits. How much food are we cooking?  
Sehun: Get pizza. It’s a Fuck SM day and that means terrible food and not giving a fuck.  
Ten: How in hell have I never met you before?   
Sehun: Because you would have fallen in love with me instead of Johnny and I would have had to break your heart.  
Ten: Fair. See you tomorrow

*****

What friends are for

 

Johnny didn't want to get out of bed. What was the point of getting up when he would inevitably just ruin everything around him. He knew he was worrying Taeyong and Ten. He was doing the exact thing that they had told Ten it wasn't okay to do but he couldn't bring himself to dredge up the syllables for English nevermind Korean. Hours ticked by without him noticing but at some point Taeyong appeared in front of him with a worried looking Jaehyun. “Johnny? Are you awake?” Johnny sighed. 

“Johnny it's been two days.” Johnny could nearly taste Jaehyun's concern. He hadn't realized he'd lost that much time. “You're taking a shower.” Johnny didn't respond. “I'll carry you if I have to.” After a few moments of silence Jaehyun did in fact pick him up getting a squeak of surprise out of him. Jaehyun carried him to the bathroom “I told you. Now,” Jaehyun set him on his feet next to the toilet with a worried Taeyong hovering at the doorway. “Taeyong is going to shower with you. No naughty time kids it's movie night and it's mandatory you're there.” On his way out Jaehyun and Taeyong shared a quick look and Johnny briefly wondered what they were telling each other. If he were less of a man he'd be jealous but he knew that Taeyong wasn't going behind his back anymore than Ten was. *Why shouldn't they want someone better? You're a fuck up.* The thought dragged through his head so forcefully Johnny felt tears start to fall down his cheeks.

“Johnny?” Warm fingers cupped his face. “Johnny what is it?” unbidden Johnny leaned into the warm touch. It didn't matter then if he would ruin Taeyong by being around he desperately wanted to be held. “Oh Johnny. My sweet Johnny.” Taeyong held him close swaying slightly to comfort him. “You're getting cold. Let's warm up under the hot water okay?” Taeyong deftly undressed them before turning on the spray. Once the water was warm and steam began fogging the glass Taeyong led them both inside. “Is the water okay?” Johnny nodded his head. The hot water felt great on his sore body but it was nothing compared to the feel of Taeyong pressed against him. They stood under the water letting the warmth soak into their bones.

“I'm sorry.” Johnny whispered after a while.

“I love you.” Taeyong reached up to slick back his hair. “We’ll get through this. Me and you and Ten. We’ll make it to the otherside of whatever is eating at you. Together.” Johnny nearly cried again.

Knock knock knock.

“If I wasn't invited to sexy times I'll be sad.” Ten’s voice echoed through the door and laughter distantly followed from the hallway. Slowly the door opened and Ten walked in with two bundles of clothes and towels. “Get dressed. We're starting the movie soon.” There was a gleam of mischief in Ten’s eyes and transferred to Taeyong but before he could question both men herded him out of the shower to take turns toweling him off.

“I think-" Johnny started putting on the soft pajamas Ten had brought in.

“You think nothing.” Ten was a bit forceful. “Please just come to the living room.”

“Okay.” Both Taeyong and Ten kissed him before grabbing a hand and all but dragging him down the hall.

“Is that pizz-" Johnny stopped. At the table was all of NCT including the Dreamies, most of EXO and a half of SHINee.

“Sorry we couldn't get everyone on short notice.” Sehun got up from the table and pulled him into a hug. “I'm sorry I didn't notice it at the concert.” Johnny’s hands were released allowing him to wrap his arms around Sehun. “I'm sorry Johnny I thought we'd kept him away.”

“How?” Johnny didn't bother to hide he was crying again.

“Me.” Ten looked guilty and didn’t really look at him. “To be fair I was just going to beat the shit whoever this asshole is but Sehun won't give up the deets so instead of us forming a mob we decided to have a Fuck SM day.”

“I wanted to help Ten.” Baekhyun said sliding an arm around the Thai man’s shoulders. “There was going to be chair throwing like that show you used to watch. Jury Springsteen or something.

“Jerry Springer.” Johnny corrected starting to laugh. 

Sehun squeezed him one last time before letting go. “Have some pizza. I think we got enough to feed half of the building.”

The next seven hours passed by in a blur. Everyone had packed into the living room in one mass form of limbs. Johnny himself was in between Taeyong and Sehun with Ten leaning back against his chest. In the spirit of chair throwing they had hooked up a computer to the TV and watched Jerry Springer re-runs on YouTube which had the whole room in tears from laughing. Occasionally during a twist popcorn would go flying at the screen or Mark and Lucas would bait people into joining a betting pool. As the night wore on people slowly had to leave but each person made sure to hug Johnny before they left or kiss the top of his head until just the dorm inhabitants and Sehun remained. “Be right back.” Ten extracted himself from Johnny's legs and made his way to the bathroom.

Sehun nudged him with his shoulder “He thinks he's in trouble.” Johnny looked at him startled “He said he felt like he was going behind your back and thinks you're mad at him.” Taeyong nodded. “Go on. I have to get back soon anyway.” Standing up Johnny clutched Sehun close.

“Thank you. For everything.” Sehun ruffled his hair before pushing him the direction of the hallway.

“Go on Johnny. I'll catch up.” Taeyong smiled fondly. “Thank you again Sehun-se-"

“Just Sehun. You're as good as family now.” Johnny smiled as their voices carried down the hallway. He was so glad his friends liked his partners. Knowing the bathroom would be empty Johnny went straight to the bedroom.

“Oh...hey.” Ten said shyly from the closet as Johnny closed the door. “I. Uhm. I'm sor-" Johnny walked over before gently pressing the smaller man against the wall and kissing him. Johnny kept the slow drag of lips and tongue up until all the background noise fell away and all that existed was their shared breath. “Johnny.” 

“Thank you.” Johnny kissed him again. “For calling Sehun.” Kiss. “For helping plan this.” kiss. “For wanting to throw hands for me.”

“Chairs.” Ten huffed a small laugh. “I wanted to throw chairs.” Johnny chased the laugh with his tongue.

“Isn't it a little late to be in the closet?” Taeyong's voice cut in making all three laugh. Johnny pressed a kiss to Ten’s cheek while reaching an arm out to pull Taeyong in.

“Thank you Tae.” Taeyong smiled softly letting Johnny pepper his face with kisses until the oldest captured his lips in a slow kiss.

“You're mine Johnny Seo. I protect what's mine.” Ten watched them “Next time that asshole pops off I'm going to be waiting and I won't be as forgiving as Sehun.” Johnny broke the kiss to stare at him.

“Ten.” 

“Taeyong is mine too but he has sense enough to know that unlike a stubborn American who seems to have forgotten.” Ten pushed himself off the wall. “Bed?” Ten led them both over allowing himself to be tucked in between the two. Johnny took his normal spot spooning behind Ten and grabbing one of Taeyong's hands.

“I love you both so much. Thank you for loving me back.” both men kissed him. Johnny knew today wouldn't fix everything. There was too many years of compounded mental and emotional trauma for one night, no matter how good, to erase it but right now he was happy and the two people he loved most in this world hadn't given up on him. 

Fin.

Jury Springsteen chat:  
Baekhyun: Hello children  
Ten: Does mom know you have this chat?  
Baekhyun: What Sehun doesn't know can't get us in trouble  
Ten: Oh I definitely like you.  
Jungwoo: I can already taste the chaos


	11. Sick Days - Johnny and Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong gets to take care of his two lovers both of whom are in bed suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s snowing and I feel like garbo so I’m making other people suffer with me - S

Taeyong loved his partners. Wholly, truly, endlessly. However he would die before crawling into bed with them while they were sick. Getting sick while an idol was disastrous topped with his slight germaphobia meant that he avoided the room as much as possible and while Ten liked to complain long and dramatically both of his partners understood the distance. The third day of the temperature drop took out Jungwoo with a cold and less than a day later Jaehyun was sulking with a sinus infection.

“I’m surrounded.” Taeyong rubbed at his temples while Yuta did his best not to laugh. “Hush you.” Yuta raised his hands in surrender “Are any of you sick?”

“Taeil has a sore throat but that aside no.” Yuta shrugged “Sicheng has been force feeding him his home remedies and honestly I’m a little afraid of what is in them. If Taeil magically turns into a duck I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“I heard that.” Yuta nearly jumped out of his skin as Sicheng appeared next to him “Leaving your mouth open is unattractive.”

“That’s no-” Taeyong doubled over laughing as the Chinese man’s hand shot out and covered Yuta’s mouth in a movement almost too fast to track.

“I think it’s time for you to go.” Sicheng leveled his best unimpressed glare “Taeil needs another dose of my evil duck magic. Go give it to him.” Sighing in defeat Yuta pulled in the tall man for a quick but meltingly hot kiss leaving Taeyong slightly jealous that both his partners were walking hazards. After the Japanese man left Sicheng wound his arms around him and nuzzled into his shoulder “Are you still sleeping on the couch?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong held him loosely “It’s fine though. One of us has to be functional and with Johnny’s head cold and Ten’s everything it has to be me.” Sicheng snorted trying to hide a laugh. “Jungwoo is nearly back on his feet and Jaehyun has stopped coughing as much. They’ll be back to work within a few days I think.” Sicheng hummed. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like seeing you lonely.” Sicheng tightened his arms “Even if it’s from a few germs.”

“I’m okay.” Taeyong kissed the taller man’s cheek “Want to help me make some soup for the others? Evil duck magic and all?” Sicheng stuck his tongue out but laughed as the two untangled to begin prepping the food.

***

“Johnny.” Ten mumbled. He was bored and that was dangerous.

“My brain wants to implode so chose your words carefully.” Johnny glared. Honestly Ten was amused at the change in character that their oldest lover underwent while sick. The usual goofy and patient man was replaced with one full of cranky responses and baleful glares. 

“I love you.” Ten snuggled up to his side batting his eyelashes

“I’m going to kick you off the bed.” The threat was empty since Johnny had in fact pulled him closer “How are you feeling?”

“Bored.” Ten grinned at the quiet sigh “My head still hurts a bit but I no longer feel like I’m drowning when I breathe so I’ll take it as a win.”

“Hmm.” Ten could already see that Johnny was falling back asleep. The medicine Taeyong had been feeding them every four hours was kicking both the fever and their asses. Johnny hadn’t been conscious for more than a handful of hours since he fell ill nearly a week ago. After a few minutes he was for sure Johnny had fallen asleep on him and Ten slowly turned them over so Johnny was laying on his side with his head resting over Ten’s heart. He’d close his eyes for just a few minutes and then get his phone. Just a few minutes.

***

“Has he woken up at all?” Ten blinked up sleepily at Taeyong. He didn’t remember falling asleep but time was abstract at best. 

“He was up for a little bit.” Ten ran his fingers through the brown hair “Love the mask. Makes you look mysterious.” Ten teased lightly getting an eye roll “Oh nurse I’m feeling faint will you help me?” Ten winced as a hand thumped his chest

“Brain still hurts.” Johnny cracked an eye open to glare “You’re loud.”

“Sorry your majesty.” Ten kissed the top of his head

“I’m American. We don’t have monarchy dummy.” That got a laugh from Taeyong 

“Tae I’m being bullied.” Ten pouted 

“It’s good for you.” Taeyong quipped reaching over to grab the medicine bottle “And so it this.”

“But it tastes like death.” Ten grumbled sitting up when Johnny slowly sat up. “You okay Johnny?” The joking tone left as he noticed how pale the other was.

“Yeah. Just dizzy.” The older tried for a smile but failed.

“You haven’t been awake long enough to eat much. Or drink.” Taeyong eyed the sheet warily before kneeling on them to pull Johnny close. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“Nah.” Johnny sighed leaning into the warmth “Colds have always kicked my ass.” Ten wanted to make a joke about Taeyong liking Johnny more since the taller got a hug while sick but it would be in bad taste. The last time he made a joke about it both of his partners had thought he meant it and were worried. It took him three days to talk them off the ledge. “I can smell something though. So that’s an improvement.”

“Sicheng and I made soup. Don’t ask what’s in it. Something about duck magic.” Taeyong released Johnny to assess him “Do you think you can eat?” Johnny nodded “How about you Ten?”

“Yeah.” Ten blew a kiss but Taeyong glared “Fine. I’ll keep my lo-”

“Mouth is doing it’s thing again.” Taeyong pressed their foreheads together “I love you.” Ten sighed with a shrug.

“Love you too. Now where is that soup I’m famished.” Ten and Taeyong helped Johnny out of bed and slowly walked him towards the kitchen where Jungwoo and Jaehyun were already staring warily at their bowls. “Why do they look scared.”

“Taeil is a liar.” Sicheng huffed “Which is mighty rude since he hasn’t fallen ill and has been eating it.”

“Quack.” Taeil chuckled as Sicheng delivered and unforgiving slap to his back “Owww.”

“If I recall ducks don’t have an opinion.” Sicheng glared. “Sit. Eat. Now.” Ten and Johnny looked down into the bowl but after a few moments Johnny just shrugged and began eating.

“This is...interesting.” Ten continued eating before coughing a bit.

“You okay?” Taeyong went to move forward but Ten sat up with the biggest grin he could muster.

“Quack.”

Fin.


	12. Can I Have A Taste?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong has the prettiest puppy eyes in the entirety of Korea and he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Snapchat has this handy feature where you can swipe for continuous recording without having to hold the button on the screen. Tae and Ten abuse the shit out of it because I know I have ;) - S

Johnny had given them very specific instructions not to fuck while he was gone at class today. It would only be a few hours. No big deal right? Easy peasy. Unless you were Ten who was currently staring down at the world's most lethal creation: Taeyong in full pout. The man's soft bottom lip protruding with a small quiver and his large black eyes looking up pleadingly. “Please Ten.”

“We’re under orders remember.” Ten was trying very hard not to cave but he was scraping at the bottom of his resolve.

“I just want a taste.” Taeyong rubbed his cheek against Ten's thigh. The Thai dancer had barely walked into the room after his shower when Taeyong stalked over to him like a cat and dropped to his knees tugging Ten’s towel down with him. “We won’t be breaking the rules.” Taeyong looked up again pleadingly his warm breath fanning across Ten’s erection as he whispered “Just a taste.”

“Oh my god.” Ten breathed unable to tear his gaze away “Fuck Tae.”

“Please Ten.” Taeyong leaned up and dragged his tongue in a firm line from Ten’s pelvis to navel catching the water that still rested there “Please let me have a taste.”

“You are evil.” Ten grabbed the soft brown hair and Taeyong sighed softly his mouth falling open like he was trained “What did you have in mind baby?”

“I want you to ride my face.” Ten had to look away from the open and waiting mouth centimeters away from his throbbing dick. “Johnny said no sex but nothing about this. We're still following the rules.”

“I think you're right baby.” Ten knew he should say no, that they'd likely both get punished, but it would take a stronger man than him to deny Taeyong. “Go lay on the bed. I'll let you have your taste.”

“Thank you Ten.” Taeyong smiled as he stood up and kissed him before slinking over to the bed with swaying hips. “Come play with me.” Taeyong crooked a finger. “Come give me my taste.”

“Christ.” Ten was getting ready to get on the bed when he was struck with an idea. “Want to wear our matching cock rings baby?”

“Ohhhhh.” Ten bit his lip smiling hungrily. “We making a video for Sir?”

“Yes baby.” Ten pulled out the two items from the drawer. The silicone rings were matching shades of teal and required only a little lube to slide on. Getting both himself and Taeyong situated Ten used their wildly misused go-pro phone clip to frame up the phone until the phone selca camera was above them and angled down so it would capture the movement between Ten’s thighs. Ten opened snapchat, selected Johnny's contact and pressed the record button starting the video “Are you ready baby?”

“Yes.” Taeyong licked his lip looking up into the camera. “I'm ready for my taste.” Video Sent.

***

Ping! Johnny glanced at his phone. Snapchat: TaeTen sent you a video. Johnny glanced up at the clock. Two hours left.

***

Ten pressed the button and swiped for continuous recording as he lowered himself onto Taeyong's face keeping most of his weight on his knees. As soon as he was within reach Taeyong had lifted his chin and went to work. “Oh fuck. Oh baby.” Ten canted his hips down slightly towards the incessant tongue. Taeyong’s arms came up to circle his thighs and draw him down closer. “OH FUCK BABY.” Ten moaned louder. If they were going to get punished he was going to make the most of it. Videos sent.

***  
Ping! Snapchat: TaeTen sent you video snaps.

The curiosity was eating away at him but he didn't trust his partners enough to open them surrounded by his peers. Or anyone really. One hour and forty five minutes.

***

Ten had a hand buried in Taeyong's hair has his hips slowly rocked back and forth. Ten had barely enough wits to keep the videos going as Taeyong continued to curl his tongue in and out of him. “Oh god baby. You're doing so good. Fuck you're so good to me.” He could feel Taeyong's body twisting behind him looking for any form of friction. “Sir. Please come home.” Ten trailed a hand to his dick that was flushed an angry red. “Sir please.” Video sent.

***

Ping! Snapchat: TaeTen sent you video snaps

Johnny looked down where five notifications sat waiting for him.

Ping! Snapchat: TaeTen sent you video snaps

Less than an hour left.

***

Ten looked pleadingly into the camera as his chest heaved and moans spilled out from his lips. “Sir.” his voice cracked “God please Sir come home.” Taeyong had moved from fucking with his tongue to teasing his sac and digging his tongue against Ten's prenium to tease the prostate. If it wasn't for the cockring Ten would have lost it awhile ago but with it in place all he could do was ride the spiraling high. “Please.” Video sent.

***

Ping! Snapchat: TaeTen sent you video snaps 

“We only have a half hour left but since it's nice out I'll release you early. Thank you for coming to the lecture. See you in two weeks.” Johnny waited for the teacher to turn before shoving all his stuff into his bag not caring about organization at the moment. Fifteen notifications. FIFTEEN. Sparing only a moment to pull out headphones Johnny ran out of class to the closest bathroom and locked himself in a stall. Jamming the headphones in he opened the app.

“You ready baby?” Ten looked mischievous  
“Yes.” Johnny knew that look. Taeyong had played against Ten and won with that look alone. “I'm ready for my taste.” Johnny had to force his hands to stay on his phone as the videos played and he watched Ten slowly ride Taeyong's face until the Thai man was flushed red to his chest and begging for him to come home. The final picture was the two laying together both hard and wearing their matching cockrings with the caption ‘Waiting on you Sir’

***

“Tae.” Ten moaned as the red head sucked gently on his erection. “Baaaaaaaaby.” They'd given up on videos a while ago and instead Ten spammed Johnny with pictures of Taeyong’s mouth wrapped around him.

“You two are the worst teases.” Ten looked over to see Johnny throw his bag down and let the phone slip from his fingers to clatter onto the floor.

“Sir. Oh god Sir please. Please.” Ten reached out and Taeyong began to suck harder making his hips buck. Johnny's presence always made Taeyong a bigger tease. Taeyong liked to put on a show for Johnny and in all fairness Ten was no better. They knew he loved watching them together even if he couldn’t be there and their tall lover so rarely asked for anything that both men loved to spoil him with this. “We followed the rules.”

“Did you?” Johnny asked watching Taeyong's head bob up and down. “Taeyong did. He didn't have anything in him.” Ten froze and Taeyong shot a look up that oozed smugness. “But you did. Didn't you?”

“I-"

“You had baby's tongue up your ass didn't you Ten.” Johnny tilted his head.

“Yes Sir.” Johnny's hand gripped Taeyong’s hair and pulled him up.

“Enough baby. Sweetheart broke the rules and has to be punished.” Taeyong looked up at Johnny innocently. “And then it will be your turn to get punished.”

“But I-"

“It takes two to fuck doesn't it?” Taeyong pouted. “It was your tongue right?” 

“Yes sir.” Taeyong let himself be lifted onto his knees. Johnny didn't like to punish them but an order was an order and Ten was already enough of a brat. “What is our punishment sir?”

“Ten.” Johnny looked thoughtfully for a moment. “Go sit in the corner. You’re not allowed to move or speak.” Ten looked crestfallen but did as he was told. “Cross legged. Hands on knees where I can see them.” Ten nodded and obeyed. “Tae. Other corner. Same rules as Ten.” Taeyong pouted but Johnny just arched an eyebrow staring him down. After a moment Taeyong deflated and sulked over to the opposite corner and sat down mirroring Ten. “Stay there. I’ve got some homework to do and since I can’t trust you two to follow orders I’ll do it here instead of with Mark like I had promised. Once we’re done here you’ll owe him an apology. Nod once if you understand.” Both men nodded. “If you fall asleep you’ll be there longer.”

***

Johnny finished his essay and leaned back in his chair causing the vertebra to crack and pop as he stretched out. Checking the clock he’d been at it just under three hours and in that time neither Ten or Taeyong had said a word. Every so often he’d look over to make sure they were awake and would let them adjust their limbs to allow circulation into their legs but they were by no means comfortable. “Okay. You can move now.” Johnny watched as both slummped back against the wall in unconcealed relief. “Go take a warm shower. It will help with the soreness.” Ten was the first to stand walking over to Taeyong he helped the brunette up.

“Thank you sir.” Ten’s voice was quiet and small catching Johnny’s attention. The time alone in his head had gotten to him.

“Come here.” Ten kept his head low but obeyed nonetheless. Once he got closer Johnny stood up and gathered the dancer into his arms. “Its okay sweetheart. You did good.” Taeyong walked over placing his hands on Ten’s waist and nuzzling his hair. “Just breathe sweetheart. Its okay.”

“Let’s go take a shower.” Taeyong pressed a kiss behind Ten’s ear “It will help warm us up again.”

“Don’t use up all the hot water. I’d like to shower too.” Johnny kissed both of them before turning back to the desk to start on the last of his math homework. The two were gone for less than twenty minutes before coming back into the room. Ten walked over to the bed to lay down while Taeyong lazily tossed the teal rings back into the drawer meaning he’d sanitized them while in the shower. “Taeyong.” Johnny stood up to whisper in his ear. “Keep sweetheart warm while I take a shower.” 

“Yes sir.” Taeyong pecked him on the cheek before climbing onto the bed. “You look cold Ten. Let me warm you up.” Johnny couldn’t help but chuckle as Taeyong jumped the Thai man causing him to yelp. 

“Play nice boys. I’ll be back shortly.” Johnny grabbed Taeyong’s discarded towel and went to shower. “Oh!” He turned to look at Ten who looked torn. “Ten. Don’t you owe Taeyong a taste?” 

Ten smiled widely “Yes Sir.”

Fin.


	13. Waxing Poetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong has a few secret kinks and Johnny is CONCERNED but Ten has never been so validated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soft boys who are closet freaks - S

“I’m sorry you what?” Ten was trying desperately to hold in laughter while Johnny blinked at Taeyong in surprise. 

“I.” Taeyong reiterated slowly as if talking to a child “Want.” Johnny arched an unamused eyebrow “You.” Ten wasn’t gonna make it. “To.” He was gonna bust. “Drip hot wax on me.”

“Taeyong,” Johnny began rubbing circles on his temples “What the fuck.”

“Is that why you get all squirmy when they do our eyebrows?” Ten couldn’t help but add in getting a dark look from Johnny and a deep blush from Taeyong “Aww c’mon now babe. Wax isn’t even in the top ten list of weird things to be into. It’s almost vanilla in the kink world.”

“You two are unlivable.” Johnny sighed rubbing the back of his neck in a show of nervousness, “what if I’m not comfortable doing it.” Ah. So that was the problem. Ten saw Taeyong deflate a bit in resignation.

“I’ll do it.” Ten reached over to pull Taeyong to him and found himself encircled in long arms. “If you’d like. I know it’s not the same as if Sir we-”

“You’re mouth is doing the thing it does where it’s going to make an ass out of you.” Taeyong kissed him, “thank you Ten. I’d love for you to.” Ten pressed their foreheads together. “If you make a joke when we go to the salon today I will actually murder you.”

“I have no idea what you mean love.” Ten smiled innocently. “Sir do you hear this? I’m being bullied.” Johnny snorted from where he stood leaning on the desk.

“So what kind of wax do you need?” Johnny was chewing on the inside of his cheek

“There are specialized candles that melt at a lower temperature than regular ones.” Taeyong released Ten to wrap Johnny in his arms “Lower temperature, less hot the wax is, more fun for me.” Johnny dropped his head onto Taeyong’s shoulder in defeat and Ten grinned. They were both whipped for their lover and Taeyong knew it. “I have some already. It’s not as fun if I have to do it to myself.” Ten moved over to kiss the long line of his spine “At least without an audience. If you’d like I would love to get pretty for you and give a proper show.” The image of Taeyong splayed out for them and dripping wax on himself was doing things Ten knew they didn’t have time for. “But I’ll save that for when you’re more comfortable Sir.” Taeyong pulled Johnny into a long lazy kiss. “Would you be okay being in the room? I would like you to but I won’t force you to be if it makes you uncomfortable.” Johnny tucked Taeyong under his chin and gave Ten an appraising look.

“You know it’s because I don’t want to hurt you right?” Johnny tightened his arms “It’s nothing against it in particular.” Taeyong hummed curling in closer “I’ll stay with you.”

“If you’re feeling spicy I can do a few drops on your hand so you can see what it feels like.” Ten snuggled more into Taeyong’s back holding the slim hips and squishing the man firmly between them

“We’ll see.” Ten pressed a kiss to the curve of a shoulder blade and looked up to find Johnny smiling at them. “Do we have to go to practice today? I’d rather be in bed with you two.”

“If we skip practice we’ll never hear the end of it.” Taeyong sighed tracing patterns along Johnny’s soft sweater. “Speaking of we’ll need to leave soon.” 

***

With the 127 comeback in the works Ten was left to his own devices and found himself hanging out with Lucas in the dance studio. The younger was still doing the yoga stretches he was assigned to loosen his muscles despite being given the all clear from the hamstring incident days ago.

“You really took a liking to those.” Ten stretched out next to him watching as the Chinese man finished a pose.

“They have plenty of other uses.” Lucas grinned at him in the mirror 

“Speaking of.” Ten walked over to turn on the music to cover the sound of their talking. “Where do you get your specialty candles? It's been a while since I got new ones and my shop apparently shutdown about a year back.”

“Oh?” Lucas’ grin got wider. Ten wondered briefly what bet he’d just played into and if he could get half of whatever money was put on him. It was only polite to split with your winning horse.

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Ten winked mischievously “But they’re not for me. Well not just for me.”

“I owe Jungwoo money.” Lucas pulled out his phone to tap the screen “This website is good and they send everything in unmarked boxes. You got a burner card right?” 

“Of course.” Ten snorted scrolling through the site. “Tae said he had some but I want extras. And a few for me.” After Ten put in his order the two managed to get some actual practice in and left the studio for lunch with a tired looking Taeil who was excused from vocal practice because of a scratchy throat.

***

“How are you feeling baby?” Ten asked rubbing oil onto Taeyong wide shoulders in slow practiced motions. Once they had arrived home Taeyong pulled out a soy candle in a nondescript black tin from the back of a drawer and lit it filling the room with the scent of black raspberries and vanilla while Ten tossed some towels onto the bed before motioning for a mostly naked Johnny and a fully naked Taeyong to climb on. Lighting a new scentless candles in close clusters Ten turned the main light off to cast the room in the soft glow but keeping the desk lamp close for when they would begin their play. “I need your words baby.” Ten added more oil to his hands to begin working down the long legs.

“I feel nice.” Taeyong laid on his stomach smiling “Thank you sweetheart.” Ten reward the response with a kiss to the silver hair. 

“Sir?” Ten kept massaging the man under him, pleased when the knots unraveled under the pressure of his fingers “How are you feeling?”

“I'm okay.” Johnny sat watching Ten’s movements like a hawk for both learning and safety. “Can I ask questions?” 

“Please do.” Taeyong smiled up at the oldest “I want you to enjoy this too.”

“Thank you love.” Ten saw Johnny finally begin to relax “Oil?”

“Makes a barrier. Even using soy candles digging off wax can be painful or just a pain in the ass. This will help prevent it from sticking to the skin and fine hairs on the body.” Ten rolled Taeyong onto his back “And who doesn't like a massage?” Taeyong hummed happily when Ten dripped more oil onto his chest and rubbed it teasingly “Baby likes it right? To be touched and pampered.”

“Yes. Thank you.” The singer's eyes were closed but his face was set in a wide smile. “Sir can you blow out the candle please.”

“The wax needs to cool a bit before we put it on,” Ten explained working down each arm thoroughly “What is your tap out?”

“Red for stop. Yellow for a break.” Taeyong pulled him down for a kiss, “play with me a bit?” 

“Sure thing baby.” Ten languidly kissed Taeyong while his hands moved against his lover's slick skin until Taeyong was nearly shaking under him. “Ready baby?”

“Yes please.” Taeyong reached and arm up to pull Johnny down to him “Lay with me?” Ten flicked on the lamp adding more light to the room and grabbed the candle tin. Dipping his finger into the liquid Ten nodded approvingly.

“I’m going to start on your arm.” Ten carefully held the tin up to drip some onto his forearm and gauging the singer’s reaction. “Color?”

“Green.” Taeyong slipped his eyes shut happily.

“Why so high up?” Johnny watched as the wax slowly cooled on the skin 

“Eighteen inches is the usual height for wax play unless you’re going for pain play and that’s not what we want right baby?” Taeyong shook his head “We want it to be warm but not unpleasant.”

“Can...you put some on me?” Ten smiled widely at Johnny.

“Of course Sir. Give me your hand.” Johnny extended his hand to Ten who made a small trail of drops from wrist to elbow.

“Huh.” Johnny examined the spots closer while Taeyong smiled up at him like he hung the moon. “Interesting.”

“I have more on the way.” Ten winked at them. “Ready Tae?” The singer nodded dreamily. “Okay baby.” Ten trailed wax across his collarbones getting a happy hum.

“More sweetheart. Please.” Taeyong writhed when Ten dripped more onto his chest “Sir.” Taeyong pulled Johnny into a heated kiss, the older making sure to keep his arm clear of the path that Ten was trailing up and down. Already the singer was hard and panting into Johnny’s mouth with each new line of wax added onto his body.

“Color?” Ten moved to make loose zig zag patterns down the slim hips and long legs making sure to avoid the man’s flushed erection.

“Green. Sir touch me please.” Taeyong grabbed Johnny’s wrist leading his hand between his legs. “Please Sir.”

“Don’t get wax on your hand.” Ten warned passing the bottle of lube to Johnny “Wax shouldn’t be used on or in genitalia, cuts, eyes and whatnot.” Johnny shot him a quick look and affirming nod before Taeyong pulled him back down to him already trying to entice the man’s fingers into his body. “Slow down baby. We’ll take care of you.” Ten placed the candle back on the table to relight it “We need to wait for it to warm a bit so slow down.” Taeyong made a disgruntled noise but did as asked. “Good boy Tae.” Ten kept an eye on the candle while Johnny moved between the long thighs to slowly open their lover up. Flicking off the light again Ten quickly grabbed the camera to snap a few pictures of them in the warm glow of the candles. “Damn.” Ten couldn’t help but admire the way the two moved with each other as Johnny manipulated the body beneath him and left Taeyong strung out in pleasure. “Don’t let him cum yet Sir. I have plans for him.” Johnny smiled removing his fingers “Thank you.” Blowing out the candle again Ten test the wax. “On your back Sir so Tae can ride you.” Taeyong all but tackled Johnny to the bed so he could sink down onto him. “Don’t move.” Ten warned the two. Dipping two fingers into the wax Ten dragged the tips across a nipple getting a shaky breath from Taeyong “Color?”

“Green.” Taeyong pulled him down for a kiss “Stop being so gentle with me.”

“Can’t help it.” Ten pecked his lips again “I like to spoil you.” Another drag of warm wax pressed to the other nippple “I like to watch you with Sir.” Taeyong shuddered “Our pretty Taeyong.” Ten kissed him “So pretty.” Carefully Ten tipped the tin to the side letting small stream slide down Taeyong’s spine making the man arch with a high whine.

“Me next.” Ten blinked in surprise at Johnny. “I want to try.” Ten’s heart swelled in happiness.

“Yes sir.” Slowly Ten dripped a trail across Johnny’s chest getting small pants from him “Color?”

“Green.” Johnny began rolling his hips into Taeyong “Thank you.”

“It's a good thing I ordered more. We’re going to end up using your whole candle Tae.” Ten dipped his fingers in the wax before running them down the long arch of Taeyong’s throat “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“You’d never hurt me.” Taeyong murmured as he began to rock harder in time with Johnny “You and sir always take care of me.” The singer was beginning to pant harshly

“That’s it baby. Relax.” Ten alternated dripping wax across Johnny’s chest and Taeyong’s wide shoulders “Relax for us. Sir and I got you.” Once the candle was emptied Ten set the tin on the nightstand and moved behind Taeyong to move him against Johnny harder. “Just like that baby. Do you hear sir? Do you hear how good you’re making him feel?” To accentuate his point Johnny moaned louder under them. “Almost baby. Lean against me.” Taeyong all but melted back letting Ten control him. “Perfect.” Ten continued to move Taeyong while whispering filth into his ear until Taeyong was in tears begging to cum “No. Sir has to first.” Ten dragged his tongue along the side of the neck not covered in cooling wax “You know how to do it baby.” Taeyong whimpered, “go on.”

“Sir.” Taeyong looked down at Johnny desperately, “please.”

“Say it for me.” Johnny breathed barely able to keep his wits about him. “For us. Say it for us.”

“I am beautiful.” Taeyong whimpered. “I am your beautiful boy.” 

“Good boy.” Johnny gripped his hips before beginning to slam into him harshly dragging out broken pleas.

“Sir. Oh god...Sir…” Ten watched Taeyong claw desperately at his own thighs trying to ground himself “Sir I can’t...Sir.” the dark eyes were glazing over “..s..sir.” Johnny arched off the bed with a low groan and came.

“Let go baby.” Ten held him as Taeyong shook apart in his arms “Good boy. You’re perfect.”

Once they were able to control their limbs Ten shooed them off to the shower while he cleaned up the room and put everything away. When the two returned to the room Ten had pulled out pajamas for them but before he could say anything the Taeyong dropped to his knees in front of him while Johnny circled around and both teased him until he came apart.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Johnny tucked them all into bed after getting dressed. Ten hummed sleepily in between the two “Next time it’s your turn.”

Fin.

Jaehyun: What the fuck are these candles?  
Ten: Remember when we all agreed to not open each other’s mail?  
Jaehyun: Johnny told me I could since his hands are full  
Ten: Take one for you three. Doyoung strikes me as a man who knows things


	14. Foolish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we give service bottoms the love they deserve. Also I haven't been able to sleep since I remembered Tae hefted Lucas around the stage - S

Johnny: If you can pick me up I'll sit on your face  
Ten: Woooow you are a dumb bitch Sir  
Taeyong: Shut your whore mouth Ten. Johnny c'mere

Ten laughed loudly at texts as they popped up. Taeyong had been after Johnny for weeks trying to get the tall man to break but the oldest was proving to be difficult. Johnny, bless his heart, was afraid of hurting their partner but Ten knew from experience that Taeyong didn't need kid gloves.

A yelp of surprise echoed through the practice room as their tiny leader hefted Johnny well off the ground to parade him around the room radiating pure smugness with each step getting laughs and applause from the group scattered around the space. 

The realization hit Johnny like a bucket of ice water and the look of disbelief bled into mild annoyance. Unable to help himself Ten clicked open his phone again.

Ten: How's that dumb bitch juice Sir?  
Ten: You know better. What baby want baby gets.

Taeyong set Johnny down smiling like the sun.

Johnny: I'm going back to America  
Ten: Without us? I'm wounded  
Taeyong: A bet is a bet Sir. See you after practice.

Johnny glared up at him from his phone.

Ten: Don't be grumpy with us. Your the fool who fell for the bait  
Ten: I'd say don't start without me but we know how impatient baby is

Clicking his phone closed Ten snuck a quick kiss to both of his partners before returning to his choreography. 

***

To Ten's surprise they actually did wait for him. Or at least that's what Johnny claimed as he pretended that he wasn't bulking.

“Sir you promised.” Taeyong had made himself comfortable on their bed. Johnny frowned “You won't hurt me.” Johnny still didn't move. Switching tactics Taeyong pulled out his most lethal weapon. Batting his eyes slowly he added a small “Please.” Taeyong's pout was devastating.

“Damn it.” Ten hid a smile behind a hand. Taeyong knew how to get exactly what he wanted and they both knew they were too weak to say no. “Alright you win.” The smile that stretched across Taeyong's face could cure diseases.

“Well go on.” Ten slapped Johnny's ass making the older man jump a bit “Wiggle out of those pants. Or do you need paint thinner?”

“Thought you liked my skinny jeans.” Johnny grinned shimmying them off

“Oh I do.” Ten made a show of looking him up and down “I like them better on the floor though.”

“Booooo.” Taeyong laughed from the bed. Sometimes Taeyong made his heart hurt with how pretty he was, even the cursed mullet wasn't enough to take away any of his beauty. Laying on his side Taeyong had discarded everything but the oversized dress shirt he'd snatched from Johnny's section of the closet. Clutching a pillow to his chest the large dark eyes stayed locked on Johnny under the shock of newly dyed red hair as if the American would disappear if he looked away. “Ready when you are sir.” With a last look of hesitation Johnny sighed resigned and dutifully walked over

“That's my shirt.” He mumbled

“It is. Now get up here.” Taeyong rolled onto his back “I won fair and square. I want my taste.” Gingerly Johnny climbed up bracketing Taeyong's head with his thighs “Thank you sir.” Ten wandered over as Taeyong circled his arms around Johnny's thighs to force him down

“Fuuuuuck.” Johnny's head fell back. Taeyong's forearms flexed forcing him down more “Holy shit baby.” 

“You should see how good sir looks Tae.” Pulling out the camera Ten took a few pictures. It wasn't long before Johnny was gripping the headboard trying not to roll his hips against the incessant tongue teasing him.

“Tae. Baby. Oh fuck.” Johnny bit his lip. One of Taeyong's arms unwound from a strong thigh to join his tongue “Oh god baby.” 

Ten relaxed against the desk grinning as Taeyong kept Johnny on edge pulling broken moans and eventual pleas. Johnny rocked back and forth with his eyes closed tightly, his mouth a soft o as it hung loosely open. Ten could only imagine how fucked out Taeyong looked under him. At some point Johnny had gripped his erection but he seemed to only be holding it out of Taeyong's hair.

Well that wouldn't do.

Leaning in close he whispered into Johnny's ear “Need help sir?” Johnny blinked his eyes open looking dazed “After baby makes you cum wanna hold him up so I can fuck him?” Johnny shook squeezing his eyes shut again “Our Tae squished between us begging to cum. But we're not gonna let him cum that easy right?” Johnny's hand twitched on his dick “We're going to make him work for it. Make him scream for it.”

“Jesus christ.” Johnny choked out before his body tensed and he came hard in his hand.

“God I love watching you cum sir.” Ten ducked down to swipe up some of the cum off Johnny's knuckles with his tongue. Teetering to the side Johnny collapsed next to Taeyong “You look almost as sexed out as sir.” Taeyong grinned up licking swollen lips and heavy eyes “Do you want me to fuck you baby?”

“I thought you'd never ask.” Taeyong held his arms out, spreading his thighs wide “Please fuck me sweetheart.”

“Ah aah.” Ten tisked teasingly “Sir?” groaning Johnny sat up pulling Taeyong to him

“Oh?” Taeyong all but glowed when Johnny held his back to chest and proceeded to lift his legs by the backs of his knees,stretching until he was nearly folded in half, “Fuck yes.” Ten slid two slick fingers along his ass.

“Gonna make you beg baby.” Johnny whispered into the red hair “Sweetheart promised to make you scream.” Ten smiled up teasing the ring of muscle “He's going to open you up fast and fuck you slow just how you like.”

“Yeah?” Taeyong bit his lip his hands gripping the cuffs of his stolen shirt. With each heaving breath a soft pink nipple would flash out where it hung open

“Are you going to be a good boy baby?” Johnny pulled the shirt collar aside with his teeth “Going to take sweetheart's cock like you own it?” Taeyong moaned when Johnny's teeth sank in his shoulder at the same time Ten worked a third finger into him.

“God yes.” Digging his nails into his palm Taeyong scrunched his eyes closed “Ten. Please.”

“Ready baby?” Ten slicked himself up “Ready sir?” Taeyong hummed melted against Johnny as he slowly entered him “Oh baby you're so good. Our beautiful Taeyong.”

“You take cock so good baby.” Johnny adjusted his grip so he could spread Taeyong's legs wider and lift Taeyong enough for Ten to move forward as he entered their lover, fitting his knees under Taeyong's ass “How's that?”

“Ten. Please.” Ten pulled out only an inch before rolling his hips up firmly causing Taeyong to press harder into Johnny “Oooohhhh.” 

“Can we keep him like this forever sir?” Ten built a slow rhythm that pressed all the right places in Taeyong “Ass full and moaning so pretty.” Taeyong buried his fingers into the short hair forcing Ten's head into his neck “Oh baby I want to fuck you forever.”

“Ten.” Nails scrapped harshly against his scalp but Ten ignored it, choosing instead to focus on the moans falling like a waterfall from red lips pressed on his cheek and the tight squeeze of his lover around him “I love you.”

“I love you too Tae.” Pulling back Ten kissed Johnny “Our good boy.” Moving his knees Ten sped up a bit aided by Johnny rocking Taeyong back and forth slightly to meet him

“Fuck yes.” Taeyong reached a hand behind to bury a hand in Johnny's hair bringing his head to rest in the crook of his neck, the other reaching forward to pull Ten until their foreheads pressed together “Fuck me sweetheart. Oh god please fuck me.”

“Anything for you baby.” Rocking his hips harshly the three melted into one thrumming need as Taeyong writhed and begged. 

Ten held Taeyong's gaze while Johnny whispered things that made their leader all but shriek. Catching Taeyong's mouth in a heated kiss Ten pounded into him until finally Taeyong came clutching them close.

“Oh shit.” Taeyong went limp to fucked out to move “Fuck.”

“Tae.” Ten pulled out to jerk himself “Baby.” Leaning heavily against the dancer Ten came against the quivering belly adding to the mess.

“Perfect. You are perfect baby.” Johnny pressed kisses along the exposed neck releasing his thighs “You alive Ten?”

“Hmph.” Ten buried his face deeper into Taeyong's neck “We need a towel.”

“In the basket by the door.” Taeyong kissed Ten's bare shoulder “Go grab it so I can cuddle you properly.” Detangling himself Ten retrieved the towel to clean them up before tossing it back in.

Refusing to part with the shirt Taeyong tucked himself between the two men, soaking in their touches. When Johnny and Taeyong seemed to pass out Ten carefully got up to turn the lights off and returning to bed to pull the covers up over the three. Taeyong would be sore tomorrow but that was a problem for future them. Right now he pulled the red head close and let himself drift off to sleep.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


	15. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finds Ten trying to relieve some stress. Naturally he wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The WayV video has me feeling all kinds of ways and none of them pure - S

Three days. 

It had been only three days since he had been able to spend time with Johnny and Taeyong but it was enough to leave Ten wound up and frustrated. With their conflicting schedules they were lucky to get a few minutes together in the morning and a handful at night before they were flung across the board for different things. Usually by the time Johnny returned from NCT Night Night Ten was already passed the fuck out.

So now Ten was stuck in the bathroom biting down on his shirt trying to jerk one out just so he could focus. If he was smart he would have gone into the stall but with an eleven hour work day and another two hours to go Ten couldn’t really be blamed for not noticing his audience. Grunting he continued to tug roughly on himself trying to imagine his partners but his tired brain kept pulling blanks.

“If you keep being that rough it’s going to fall off sweetheart.” Ten jumped in surprise, his heart lurching so hard in his chest it hurt. In the mirror he could see Johnny smirking at him, lips barely an inch from his ear “Need some help?” taking a steadying breath Ten melted back letting his hands drop. Johnny's palm was spit slicked and warm “I saw your teaser video.”

“Yeah?” Letting the material fall from his mouth Ten took to biting his lip. Already this was better than what was doing for the last twenty minutes.

“You should see the comments.” The large hand stroked firmly against him “So many people want to have you.” Johnny held his gaze in the mirror thumb teasing the head with slow circles “I would be jealous of how creative they are if I didn’t get to touch you myself.”

“Yeah sir?” Ten inhaled deeply losing himself a little “Jealous someone else wants to spread me open and ring me out?”

“Not at all.” Johnny purred “They can wish all they want. At the end of the day you’re still mine and Tae’s.” Johnny’s teeth caught his ear between two piercings “Ours to touch” Johnny's hand sped up “to fuck open until my cock is the only thing you know.” Ten gasped rolling his hips “Is that what has you all jittery sweetheart? Going a few days without me fucking you into the mattress?”

“Sir please.” Ten fell forward clutching onto the sink “Sir I want you so bad.”

“You want me to drag you out of here and fuck you in front of everyone?” Johnny smirked at the wave of crimson that washed over the dancer's face “Oh? You would like that wouldn't you. Everyone watching as you moan for me. Bouncing on my cock showing everyone how you own it.” Ten clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle himself. Johnny always knew what buttons to push and right now he was slamming all of them “Too bad I don't like sharing.” Fingers yanked his head back by the hair “Look at me sweetheart.” Ten met his gaze in the mirror. The asshole looked calm as ever. If he wasn't doing god's work with his hands Ten would have decked him for being a tease.

“Sir?” Ten rocked his as back into Johnny. Ten wanted just a bit of that composure to fall but Johnny wouldn't give it to him. Not that easily.

“When we get home I'm going to hold you down while Tae fucks himself on you.” His breath hitched “You know how Tae likes to ride you when all you can do is moan and take it.” He felt himself twitch in Johnny's tight hold “Remember the first time he did it and you moaned so much you lost your voice? I've even learned a few knots so I can splay you wide open for us.” His mouth went dry at the thought of being left spread eagle for them to use “Then after Tae is done I'm going to fuck you with my fingers until the only name you remember is Sir.”

“Oh god sir.” Ten bit into the meat of his hand to keep back the moans threatening to break free. Johnny never played fair.

“And once you cum from that sweetheart you can sit on my cock for as long as you want.” Ten was so close “My pretty little cockwarmer. Boneless and fucked out.”

“Johnny. Fuck.” The fingers released his hair “Sir please.” One by one the fingers wrapped around his throat “Yes. God yess.”

“Do you like that sweetheart?” Johnny yanked him backwards by the throat, the other hand speeding up again “God Ten all I want to do is drag you home and fuck you.” He was bucking up into the hand now “You always look so damn good and then they put you in that shirt.”

“I like that shirt.” Ten craned his head back to expose his throat more “Tell me I looked good.”

“Sweetheart you looked better than good. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day.” Ten bit his lip grinning “You should have heard the filth that Tae had to say.”

“Yeah?” Ten was close “What did baby say?”

“That if he wasn't already fucking you he would pull you into a corner and beg to suck your cock until you caved. Said he would have presented his pretty ass to you until you finally filled him up.” The moan that escaped Ten nearly shook the walls “Shhh. We don't want an audience right?” Ten whimpered grabbing the wrist circling his throat “Tae did have a request for his birthday.”

“Hm?” Ten turned his head into Johnny's lips

“Our Tae wants us to fuck him. Together.” Ten's eyes shot open to stare at the dark eyes in the mirror “Imagine both of us inside him. Slowly fucking in and out until he's sobbing from how good it feels.” His whole body throbbed “Our pretty Tae wide and gaping begging to cum while we -”

That did it.

Ten doubled over catching himself on the sink with one hand and moaning into the other, hips jerking erratically into Johnny's hand. The image was too vivid. The long legs thrown wide, large doe eyes wet with tears. Ten could already hear the man begging to cum, for more, for them to fuck him until he turned inside out. 

“Oh my god.” Ten's hips stuttered to a stop “Oh fuck Johnny you can't do that to me.” Johnny chuckled moving to the sink next to him to wash his hands

“I'll take that as a yes. Tae is going to be so excited.” Ten glared up buttoning his pants “In all fairness it's what I came to ask in the first place. You just distracted me.” 

Speaking of distractions. Ten zeroed in on his lover.

“Were you serious sir?” Ten sauntered over running his hands down the ridiculous dad sweater of the day Johnny insisted on wearing “About you and Tae? Getting me all, what was it?” Ten dropped to his knees kissing at the bulged denim “Fucked out and boneless.” Blinking slowly he looked up “Sure I can't do anything for you now?” He kissed the area between hot pants of breath “Sir?”

“No sweetheart.” Johnny pulled him up by the hair to kiss him heavily “I'll see you when we get home.”

“I love you.” Ten curled his fingers deeper into the light brown hair “Thank you.”

“I love you too.” Johnny kissed him once more before reluctantly moving away “Wash your hands.”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly/


	16. Lap Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong recreates his performance at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all see this disrespectful ass child’s ho behavior in Chile???? The devil works hard but Taeyong works harder - S

Taeyong stood in front of the mirror adding the last bit of makeup to his face. A little bit of eyeliner, a subtle smokey eye, and finally a shimmery pink lip gloss to match his outfit. The large silk shirt he stole from Johnny's section of the closet was nearly iridescent as it hung loosely from his wide shoulders, the bottom brushing along his thighs. Under the shirt he had a pair of black lace panties with a matching garter belt holding up the lacy stockings trailing up his longs legs.

Setting a note on the chair and preloading the song on the IPod Taeyong grabbed his phone and made himself comfortable in the closet.

Now he just had to wait for his audience to get home.

***

“Why is there a chair in the middle of the room?” Ten's voice trickled in through the closet door where Taeyong was hiding with an excited smile.

“Lamp light only. Hit play on IPod,” Johnny read off the note he'd left on the chair. “Alright you win,” Johnny called out. Taeyong heard the main light switch off followed by the lamp being switched on. Dropping his phone Taeyong waited for the music to start.

A moment later the soft beat of his song filled the room.

Exiting the closet with a sway of his hips Taeyong first connected his gaze with Johnny then Ten.

“Oh my god.” Johnny's eyes tracked along his body, “holy shit Tae.”

“God, yes, I love your hoe side,” Ten watched him delightedly from where he was perched on the bed.

Swaying to the beat Taeyong dropped onto the chain trailing fingers along the inside of his thighs, head rolling shoulder to shoulder. Smirking at his partners Taeyong dragged his nails across the stockings careful not to rip them, fingers trailing father up still to lift the hem of the shirt showing off the panties and garter belt.

“Baby I'm going to suck your dick so hard.” Ten clutched at the sheets keeping himself in place. “You see this sir?”

Lurching himself forward hips first Taeyong rolled up into standing position. With a wink he turned around dropping to a crouch clutching the side of the chair. Arching his spine Taeyong slowly stood up loving the burn in his thighs nearly as much as the groan from Ten.

“You should give sir a proper lap dance,” Ten spoke up again. Standing behind the chair Taeyong smiled wickedly crooking his finger at Johnny he waited for his lover to comply. It didn't take long for the American to sit in the chair allowing Taeyong to grind his ass against the denim.

“God I love you Tae,” Johnny tried to grab the swiveling hips but Taeyong slapped his hands away.

“No touching the goods,” Taeyong finally spoke. “Don't want you thinking I'm easy.” Spinning around Taeyong sat on Johnny's lap holding the back of the chair as he ground down harder. “But you can unbutton my shirt.”

“Let me help,” Ten's voice sounded next to his ear. “Can I?” The dancer's fingers hovered above his chest.

“Sure,” Taeyong reached a hand behind to roughly palm the dancer eliciting a groan. “Don't ruin my shirt.”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Ten whispered into his hair.

One by one the buttons came undone revealing the matching lace bralette. Letting the shirt fall until it rested slung across his elbows and left his back exposed, Taeyong leaned forward, gently nipping at Johnny's bottom lip only to pull back when the American tried to kiss him. Licking his lips he repeated it twice more, each time he rocked against his lover’s hips.

“Can I pretty please suck you cock Tae?” Ten groaned as Johnny gripped the sides of the chair.

“Not yet,” Taeyong ran two fingers a long Johnny's jaw. “Say 'Ah’.” Johnny's mouth dropped open. “Thank you sir.” Sliding the two fingers along the tongue a moment Taeyong pulled them back to suck on. “You taste good sir.”

“Tae,” Johnny's eyes were dark, “finish your show.” Taeyong caught the corner of his lip with his canine grinning.

More fluid than either of his partners expected Taeyong stood up dragging his hips hard against Johnny's sternum before swinging a leg over to turn and face Ten. Returning to grinding to the beat against Johnny's lap Taeyong pulled Ten close, fingers trailing under the shirt.

“Tae,” Johnny sounded at the end of his rope. Reaching behind, Taeyong guided Johnny's hands to his hips, a large hand immediately circling around to palm him through the lace.

“Ten,” Taeyong licked the straight line of his teeth, “shirt off.” The material hit the floor before the words finished leaving his mouth. “Come here,” Ten stepped forward in between Johnny's open thighs. “Ah!” Taeyong exhaled when the hand on his groin slipped under the lace. Looping his fingers through the front belt loops of Ten's pants Taeyong leaned forward taking a nipple between his teeth.

“Fuuuuck” the dancer's fingers gripped into his hair, “oh fuck Tae.” Swirling his tongue around the nub trapped between his teeth, “shit,” and pulling back slightly to stretch the skin, Taeyong released it to latch onto the other giving it the same treatment. “Tae.”

“The song ended baby,” Johnny whispered in his ear as he kept one hand on Taeyong's groin while the other slid up to grip his throat. “Anymore surprises?”

“Nope,” grinning Taeyong released Ten's pants to snap the garter strings against his thighs, “I'm all yours.”

“I'll buy you a new set,” Ten dropped to his knees, his hands pulling the lace till it shredded apart so he could grab Taeyong's dick and lead it to his mouth. “I need you now.”

“Ohhhhh Ten,” Taeyong arched up, though Johnny's grip didn't let him move far. “Did you like it sir?”

“It was beautiful baby,” Johnny forced Taeyong's head back father exposing the long line of his throat. “You really seem to like wearing my shirts.”

“Your shirts. Ten's earrings,” Taeyong panted. “I like having you on my body and in my skin.” Ten pulled off to kiss his quivering stomach. “It helps me feel close when I can't see you all day.”

“All the guys have noticed,” Ten licked the leaking head slowly, “they think it's cute that you waltz around essentially wearing a sign that says “property of johnten.”

“Oh like they're any better,” Taeyong huffed a laugh. “But right now I'd rather we focused on me.”

“Oh?” Ten teased the slit again, “is that why you got all dressed up baby?”

“Feeling underappreciated?” Johnny questioned though Taeyong could hear the uncertainty hovering at the edges.

“Never,” rolling his hips into Ten’s mouth Taeyong reached behind to bury a hand in the soft brown hair. “I like it better when you focus on m-fUCK!” Taeyong gasped when Ten sucked him down to the base.

“That's right baby,” Johnny breathed against his neck, “let sweetheart know how good he's doing.”

Taeyong moaned brokenly as Ten kept him on edge for what felt like hours alternating deep swallows with skilled swirls of his tongue. Twice Taeyong almost came but Johnny's hand circling the base of his dick prevented him from doing so.

“Please sir. I wanna cum,” exhaling shakily Taeyong curled forward burying his hands in the dancer's black hair. “Sir can I please cum?”

“Ten,” Johnny's low voice was a stark contrast to Taeyong's high whines, “give baby a kiss.” Shooting up Ten used Taeyong's surprise to slip his tongue into the man's mouth swallowing the moans as Johnny began to jerk him off. “You can cum now baby.” Taeyong whimpered, tearing himself from Ten's mouth to moan into the warm shoulder.

“Good boy baby,” Ten felt the warm splat his his stomach but he was too busy taking in the sight of their lover coming undone, “so pretty for us.”

“Thank you baby,” Johnny kissed along the curved spine.

“Now the real question,” Taeyong grinned into Ten's shoulder catching his breath. “Who's getting sucked off first?”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
